Seducing Rose
by Anana553
Summary: Title sais it all. Rated for language and...stuff. Not related to my other VA fic.
1. Day 1

**A/N: I do not own VA or the characters. **

**The idea was mine, but I guess you can come across it in other stories too xD.**

**Enjoy:**

It's so hard to be me. I mean, I'm an important person in the moroi world, being the only nephew of the queen and all that.

Besides, I'm good looking, charming, sweet, caring, interesting and funny. What more could you want from a man? I'm also modest.

I could have any girl. As in ANY. Besides Lissa Dragomir, of course, but I don't really want her, so it's cool. Why don't I want her? I mean she's good looking, Tatiana wants me with her, and I couldn't care less about her creepy boyfriend.

The thing that holds me back is my freaking heart.

Because it was stolen. Yes, I am also a poet. It was stolen by no else than Rose Hathaway, the impulsive, sexy, aggressive, life saver, insane guardian Rose Hathaway. I don't know when it happened, but here I am.

Dreaming only about her.

The cool thing with my dreams is that I can control them if I want to. But lately I can't anymore. I mean, if today was a hard day when I had to play nice and I was circled by old ladies…well, than I can make it up at night: me, on a beach, surrounded by beautiful girls in few clothes.

But ever since I've met that little pain in the ass, I only dream about her.

I try to turn her into a blonde chick, she just won't change! She remains the same…her face, with those beautiful features, her long hair, her curves…hmm.

So it's easy to understand why I'm in pain.

I mean she's in love with that Russian ice block! What's up with girls and tall guys… so what if he has longer hair? Mine looks just fine like this. And who needs brown eyes when you can have green ones? Not that I'm jealous…

Talking of brown eyes, Rose has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen! They're like pouring chocolate… Or her red lips, hmm, I don't even want to go there…she has this kind of…effect on me.

Stupid Adrian. She could never like me. Could she?

I mean I could always show her what a hell of a good kisser I am but… I'm not sure if she'll appreciate. I mean she'll either slap me really hard, either kill me. First version: turn on. Second version: not so funny anymore.

So I'd rather not push my luck with that girl.

But I need to do something! Heck, I can't even sleep with a random hot girl, I'll just keep imagining it's her! And that's bad. Really bad.

When did I end up here?

I need to get her on my side. I'll court her like any other woman and have her! The difference is that we'll remain together.

Christian Ozera sat at my table, interrupting my thoughts. We were in the academy cafeteria.

"Oi Adrian. What's up?"  
"Just thinking…" I mumbled, annoyed that he had interrupted me.

"That's new." The idiot smirked. "Were you thinking about someone?"  
"Not about you. What do you want?"  
"First tell me who were you thinking about."

"Nobody especially."

I really didn't appreciate him stuck his nose in my business.  
"Does it start with 'R' and end with 'ose'?" he grinned.

Am I that transparent?  
"What if I was?" I challenged him.

"I can help you, you know" he smirked and I laughed. HAHAHA THAT WAS SO FUNNY!

"You? Help ME?"  
"Yup."

"How?"  
"I can help you get her."  
"Really." I said in a mockery tone.

"Really, Ivashkov! I can get you two together in one month if you listen to me."  
"You're shitting me" I mumbled. That idiot really things he can help ME, the infamous Adrian Ivashkov, get a girl?  
"With Rose your charms won't work. You need to get her from inside."  
"You mean fuck her?"  
"Ew, no. I mean I can help you."  
"I don't think so."

"Wanna bet?"  
"Sure" I smirked. "If by following your smart ideas, I'll have Rose in one month I'll…"

Besides, I love a challenge.

"Give me your limo for two weeks?" he suggested. What? Really? Is he that idiot?  
"Done" I grinned. "And if you don't manage to get us together…"  
"I'll break up with Lissa"  
"WHAT? Are you that sure?"

He really has some guts.

"Yeah. I mean, if you follow my words exactly, and do right what I teach you to, I don't see why not. You'll have her in thirty days."

"Done."

…

We had agreed to meet later that day and talk. Ozera and I, I mean. How on earth can he be so sure?

I mean, I don't get anything if he dumps his girlfriend, who he loves, and I don't want that. But I want Rose. And if Ozera can help me…

Damn, I really have to re-negotiate the terms. If Ozera loses, I don't get a thing. If he wins, I also win. That would be the best. Still…

I sat at the same table we sat before, in the cafeteria. He arrived a few minutes after.

"Re-negotiation!" I exclaimed when he sat. "If you don't get us together, you have to come at lunch time, in the cafeteria, wearing a chicken suit!"  
"What?"  
"If you don't get me with Rose, you break up with Lissa. And that's just sad. Not for you, but for her. I don't care about you. But for some reason, I don't know why, she loves you. But, if you dress like a chicken, at least I'll have some fun!"  
"You're nuts." He said with a mortified face.

"Possibly. So, agree?"  
"Agree" he rolled his eyes. "I'll win anyway. So, first thing. Do you know Rose's favorite flowers?"  
"Roses?" I tried. He rolled his eyes.

"Pathetic. No. Look" he said taking out a piece of paper. "I found it in Lissa's room. It could help"  
I looked over it. It had two columns. At the top it was written "Lissa" and "Rose".

It looked something like this:

**Lissa Rose**

**Lily bluebell**

**Spain Russia**

**Dress jeans**

**Vanilla chocolate**

"What is this?" I asked really confused. Girls are weird.

"This, my dear apprentice" Ozera said with a proud smirk on his face (smile while you can, flame boy) "Is a list. First line is about favorite flours. Second: favorite country. Third: favorite clothes. Then favorite flavor"

"Oh."

So Rose likes bluebells. How adorable! And Russia…aghhh…not that I'm jealous. But I hate Russia. I don't actually. I just hate Russians. Big, brunette, guardian Russians. But that's all.

Of course she likes jeans, she looks damn hot in them. Actually my Rose looks good in anything. And she likes chocolate…I'd like to see her eating chocolate ice cream…

Ahem.

"You will go to her tomorrow, and give her a bucket of bluebells. You won't deliver them, you'll give them personally! And you will say something smart and funny." Christian said with a knowing tone.

"I will?" I said ruffling my hair. "What's wrong with delivering?"  
"It's more personal if you give her the flowers yourself. Makes her feel important. And you'll be able to impress her with your charming skills."  
"That will do" I smirked and flame boy rolled his eyes.

"That was lesson one. Then, on Friday we're going out. You, Rosie posie…"  
"Don't call her that" I mumbled trough my teeth. Idiot. She hates being called like that.

"So Rosie posie" he insisted, "Lissa, Eddie, Mia and I"  
"I see" I said. "And?"  
"And we're going out. To have fun. And we'll have fun. All of us, so it won't be something too private. Don't flirt with anyone but her, but try not to piss her off. Also, be nice, gentle. Not to pervert. Funny, but not gross."  
"Pause! You actually want me to do exactly what you told me to?"  
"Yup." Christian said looking at his nails. "You want Rose, don't you?"  
"No shit Sherlock."  
"Than do as I say"

…  
I'm going to be so dead. Why did I agree with this in the first place?

I approached the girl of my dreams. I feel like I'm fourth grade again. Bringing flowers to my desk mate. Who is a nine years old girl.

Ahhh. Snap out of it Ivashkov.

So, I approached Rose. She didn't even look at me. She was talking to Lissa.

"Rose…"  
She turned her head at me, not seeming too happy to see me. She had a face like 'what the hell do you want'.

"What the hell do you want, Adrian?"  
Told you.

"Uhm, I, uhm, brought you these" I said giving her the bluebells. She narrowed her eyes in surprise.

"These? For me?"  
"Yeah."  
"Thanks" she said taking them.

WHAT?  
The last time I got her flowers, she thrown them in my face. Technically!  
"You're welcome" I said and sat near flame boy, who was smirking.

"Wipe that off your face." I mumbled, so only he can hear me.

"Told you."  
"Whatever. When are we going out?"  
"Tomorrow. With your limo."  
"Really now?"

I didn't know about this plan. I bet he only offered to help me so he could take advantage of me and my money.

Okay, even I don't believe that. Christian may be annoying, but he's not the type. I guess he just wanted to win a bet. Or he's using me to test his match maker abilities.

Idiot. I just hope his weird plans help me win Rose.

First step worked….

…..

**That was it. My second Adrian~Rose story. **

**Did you like it?  
Should I continue?**

**Please REVIEW!**

**By Ana.**


	2. Day 2

**A/N: would I really be here if I owned this? **

**Thanks to: XxLiz17xX, schaffer, sunayna4sho, Selene, YourDemonicAssasin, VampGurl82Alex-Ivashkov-Ozera, shoshona79 (it takes place somewhere in Shadow Kiss; also, yes, they are going with guardians), Chiara Ivashkov, RozaEspana1885.**

**Your reviews made me really happy!**

**Enjoy:**

Someone knocked at my door, waking me up. I mumbled and got out of the bed.

"Coming…"  
As I opened the door, someone jumped on me. First I felt her scent, than her small body, with well contoured curves, pressed on mine.

"Rose?"

She smiled at me, with her beautiful full lips and chocolate eyes.

"Hey there. I was just walking by your room and thought I'd come in and tell you."  
"Tell me what?" I said half not believing she's in my room, half super extra mega ultra happy.

"That I want you" she whispered before pressing her lips on mine. Ahhh this feels good.

I happily responded her, until someone knocked at the damn door. I decided not to respond, being too busy with Rose.

KNOCK!

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"

"What the hell!" I screamed waking up from my sleep.

Christian's annoying face was above mine.

It was a dream.

All a dream.

Rose didn't come in my room.

We didn't make out like there was no tomorrow.

"You idiot!" I growled pushing him away from the edge of my bed. "You woke me up"  
"It's about time you woke up, sleeping beauty" he responded, "We are leaving in twenty minutes"  
"Leaving where?"  
"To the expensive hotel you reserved" he smirked, "Remember? The 'seduce Rose' plan? You reserved the biggest inside swimming pool at that expensive hotel…"  
"Impero?"  
"Yeah, that one. We are supposed to leave, you know. And we can't without you. We would, if you weren't the one who booked the whole thing"  
"Ha ha. I'll be ready in ten minutes" I mumbled. "Now leave. I don't want to change in front of you"  
"I don't want you to change in front of me" he said looking horrified and left.

Agh. Stupid jerk. He makes me do all those silly things to get Rose. I wonder if he knows what he's doing, or he's just making up on the moment. I'm not sure. But the bluebells thing worked. So I guess…

I dressed up in one of my best shirts (tight, black, V-necked) and a pair of gray jeans. And a small necklace with ivory fangs. I hope Rose will like it.

Ahem.

I don't care if she likes it. I just want to hook up with some random good looking bitch.

Yeah, that's a lie, but sounds more like the old me.

I went to the garage, where everyone was waiting for me. We got in my limo, I, Rose, Christian, Mia and Lissa. And that Eddie dude. Also, three guardians were with them. I guess they're going to take care of us. Whatever. As long as they sit on the front place of the car and don't disturb us…

I really don't care too much about Mia and those guys, but they seem nice people. I mean, Rose hangs out with them. And Rose is niiiiiiiiiice.

"Champagne?" I asked them as I sat in my favorite place, near the right window. Near me was Mia, near who was Eddie, and opposite me sat Rose (near Christian and Lissa, unimportant detail). She was wearing this really short skirt, which shown her long, creamy legs too well…damn, she's distracting me.

"Yes, please" Rose smiled holding a glass. This must be my lucky day. I wanted to say that aloud, but I remembered the 'don't be pervert' thing. Does Christian really think that would work? Whatever.

"There you go" I said pouring champagne in Rose's glass. "Anyone else?"  
"Do you have juice?" Eddie asked and I had to fight a chuckle. Yeah. Right. Juice.

"Uhm, no, sorry. Wine?"  
Christian laughed.

"Do you drink anything that doesn't contain alcohol?"  
"Blood" I said pouring myself some wine.

"Duh" Christian responded.

"So I guess you're one of those guys who sleep with a lot of random girls?" that Mia chick asked.

Yeah, I kind of am.

"I used to do that kind of stuff. Not anymore." I said with a knowing tone and Christian smiled. I said the right thing.

"How so?" Rose asked. If only you knew.

"I don't know. I just feel… grown up. I don't want to fool around like that. It's stupid and useless."  
Christian's smile grew bigger. All right!  
We went to a huge hotel. It's my cousin's hotel, so he let me rent the swimming pool cheaper. It's a very expensive and all fancy place where rich people go to. Both humans and vampires. They've got an awesome defensive system, so there won't be any strigoi problems.

Plus I get to see Rose in bikini…

It's going to be a 'group' activity, but where I'll do as Christian instructed me, in order to get Rose. I just hope that dumbass won't make me do something I'll regret.

We arrived at hotel Impero. The damn place was huge. I'd been there before, but the others haven't. So they were starring around them like little kids at Disneyland.

"Cool" Eddie said, and Christian wolf whistled. Rose and Lissa were silently babbling about how awesome it was, while Mia was looking around with big eyes.

"Hello and welcome to Hotel Impero. Can I help you?" a pretty dhampir asked us.

Yes you can!  
"Yes. We have a reservation on the name 'Ivashkov'. "

"One second. Yes, the great swimming pool. Let me show you to it"  
She guided us to the locker room.

"On this side: females. That side: males. You go on that door" she said pointing towards a glass door, "and you'll enter the Inside Swimming Pool Room. Enjoy." She said and left.

We went to change, I being stuck with Christian and Eddie. Ugh. Maybe I could go and…

"Don't even think about it" Christian said when he saw me starring after the girls. "Remember, no perv stuff. You'll only piss her off"  
I rolled my eyes, but followed him. After we got ready, we went to the pool.

It was really big, and the water was just all right. Of course we were done before the girls but…

When Rose entered the pool room nothing else existed. She was wearing this red bikini, that didn't leave much to my imagination. Damn. I hope nobody noticed my body's reaction to her…

I was on the edge of the swimming pool, when Christian sat near me.

"Be playful, but don't touch her anywhere she doesn't want to be touched."  
"Got it already" I mumbled and got up.

"OI!" Christian said after me, but I ignored him. I went to Rose, who was just pulling her hair in a ponytail.

"Why are you doing that?"  
"Doing what?" she asked looking at me in boredom.

"Wear it free" I said, without responding her directly.

"I don't think so. It's going to get wet."  
"And you don't want to wet your hair?"  
"Yup."  
"We're at a pool."  
"I know."  
"Things can happen."  
"Things?"  
"Things."  
"What kind of things?"  
"This kind of things" I said and picked her in my arms.

I was holding her legs and back so don't blame me!  
"IVASHKOV! PUT ME DOWN!"  
"Okay" I grinned and threw her into the swimming pool.

I knew it was deep so nothing would happen to her. She knew how to swim.

"You are so dead!" she shouted when she came at the surface. "Adrian! Come here!"  
"You know I love it when you scream my name" I said and took a step further away from the pool.

"Oh, and you're going to love this even more!" she said getting out of the pool. "Come here Adrian!"  
I started running, but she followed me close. Damn, she's fast. Damn, I'm dead. I'm so, so, so dead.

She grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the swimming pool. She's strong! I guess the guardian training…

I tried to make her let go of me, but I really didn't manage to. Still…

I said I wouldn't touch her. But I said nothing about looking at her… Or her breasts…

"Eyes on the face Ivashkov!" she screamed and pushed me to the pull. "Keep your breathe!"

"Ahhh!" was the last thing I said.

And than I fell.

In the warm, yet a bit cold water. I surfaced and took a deep breathe.

"Damn you Rose!" I said pointing my fist at her, and she laughed.

I kept it cool. I didn't fondle her. Or stare at her too long. I acted like a friend. Right?  
That's when a small Adrian appeared to my left, and a small Christian to my right. The mini-me was wearing this tight, red, stripper suit and had a pointy tail and horns. The mini-Christian was wearing a white robe and had wings.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" the mini-me said. "You had her in your arms and didn't even touch her! She asked for alcohol, yet you didn't fill her glass full and didn't try to get her drunk! What the heck?"  
"Adrian, I think you behaved just well" mini-Christian said, "You don't have to make her hate you. Make her like you!"  
"Make her like you my ass. Get her into your bed already!"  
"You really don't get it!" mini-Christian responded, "He loves her!"  
"I do not!" I said

"Who are you talking to, wet boy?" Rose asked me smirking.

Damn. I was talking aloud. I'm going nuts, really know. What the heck…Christian in white robes…

"To nobody."  
"Freak." I heard her mumble, and got out of the pool.

"Did you say something, Rosise?"  
"Don't call me that."  
"Why?" I asked, though I knew she hated the nickname.

"Because it's annoying."  
"You can call me 'Adri' if you want to"  
"That's so gay"

"Indeed" I mumbled and she laughed.

"You're not that bad" she said and I sighed. Not that bad, huh?  
"Were you ever under the impression that I'm bad?"  
"No, you just seemed like a superficial, spoiled, annoying womanizer."  
"Oh. Just that?"  
She laughed again.

"Just that. Hey, so you rented the whole place?"  
"Yup."  
"Why?"  
"So we could all have fun, without being disturbed by old, grumpy people."  
"We're going to have the kind of fun old people wouldn't approve of?" she said with a teasing face and I ALMOST said something really pervert. Almost.

"I don't know. My old ones think anything besides having tea or discussing politics is inappropriate."

She giggled.

"I wouldn't know this kind of stuff. My mum thinks her job is more important than her daughter, so we don't talk that much."  
"Oh." Was all I managed to say. I like her more and more, the more I get to know her.

Weird fact: I don't know her life by heart, but I still care a lot for her. She could be a real bitch, but damn, she already stole my heart.

"Yeah. Whatever. It's not as if I actually care…" she said and I raised an eyebrow.

"You care."  
"About what?"  
"Your mum."  
"No, I don't. I mean, duh, I do, but not that much."  
"You're only saying that because you think she doesn't care about you. But I can bet on whatever you want that she loves you a lot. She just doesn't know how to show it"  
"Aren't you a poet?" she said with an annoyed grimace. "It's not your place so stop trying to make me like my mum."  
"You don't have to like her. You love her."  
"Who told you that?"  
"Listen" I said leaning on a table near the pool, "I don't like my mum that much. She keeps bugging me about alcohol and stuff, and she's annoying. I don't like the way she parties, and she doesn't like the way I do. The only good advice she ever gave me was 'someday one girl will get your heart and run away with it. Don't come to me crying when it happens'. And that wasn't even an advice, it was a threatening. Still, I love her. I would be really hurt if anything happened to her."  
"The difference is that you see your mother more often…" she said, but didn't seem too convinced. I guess I hit a spot. Good.

"So what? We see each other, still it's like we didn't see each other. We say a lot of nothing in a lot of words. So I don't see a difference"  
She looked at me with big eyes. I only spoke what I felt… I hated seeing her hurt about her mother. And I can't believe she just opened up to me…

"Okay Ivashkov. Thanks for the…talk. Don't ever mention this to anyone, okay? By the way, I don't think your mum is that bad. I guess she just… doesn't know how to get to you that well because you are a bit different people, right?"  
Bingo.

"But keep in touch with her" she continued, "You're going to regret if you don't. You're lucky enough to have her close."  
"I'll keep that in mind" I mumbled as I watched her go to Lissa and Mia and play with them in the water.

…

After a few more hours of swimming, chatting, eating, laughing and teasing we got back to the academy. I was really tired, and in a very good mood.

I have talked to Rose a lot today.

TALKED.

Not anything else. My inner mini-Adrian was reproving me for not flirting with her too much. But I must admit (to myself, not to anyone else, EVER) that I enjoyed simply talking to her. Even after our parents talk and all, we chatted about this and that, with the others.

Oh my. It's all Christian's fault.

**Please REVIEW!**

**Btw, if you like Vampire Academy (Rose and Adrian) check my other story: I'm just a dreamer.  
By Ana. **


	3. Day 7

**A/N: I really don't own VA or the characters. Though I wish I owned Adrian.**

**Thanks to all my awesome reviewers: **

**Selene, IVASHKOVMELLARK, xLady-Salvadore-Belikovax (I'm going to read it the thing is LS isn't in my country yet so I don't know what happens xD; I'm going to read it after I read Ls I promise), Xxliz17xX, Shaymeon Ivashkov, Dimitri's little dhampir x, Alex-Ivashkov-Ozera.**

**Just so you know, I renamed the chapters on days, because Christian promised to help Adrian get Rose in 30 days xD. So we're counting for him. **

**Enjoy:**

A few days have passed. Rose and I talked (more often than before) and I actually managed to make her laugh!

But today I haven't seen her. Lissa said she feels bad or something. I thought I'd go check on her, but his majesty, Christian said I'd better wait. Why am I taking advices from him anyway? Idiot me.

So today there's some moroi girl's birthday. I'm not sure what's her name. Jeany ? Ginny? Johnny? I'm not sure. But we're all invited! And there are going to be girls, alcohol and music. Ahh, the glee!  
"No freaking way." Christian said when I asked him if there are going to be any girls older that thirteen.

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean do you want Rose?"  
"Sure, but until I have her…"  
"It doesn't work like that! You will act like there's no other girl there. If anyone flirts with you, be nice, but not too nice. And don't dance with anyone but Rose"

"What?" I responded, "there's no way in hell she's dancing with me anyway. So why lose all the fun just because she's not mine yet?"  
"She'll never be yours if you keep going like this! Why do you talk about her being your propriety anyway?"  
"I don't know" I said and I swear I could hear him mumble 'horny dog'. That bastard.

Anyway, I agreed to keep myself only for Rose. What don't I do for love…

The day passed and I didn't see any sign of Rose. What the heck? At eight, when we were going to the party I saw her for the first time today. She was wearing this amazing red dress, that shown a lot of her. Hmm…

"Hey, where have you been?" Lissa asked her and I could tell something was off. Rose looked pissed. Really pissed. And somehow sad.

How can she be pissed and angry at the same time?  
"Uhm around" she said with a small voice, "I was tired."  
"Oh. Okay. Ready?"  
"Yup. Where's your boy toy?"  
"Here" Christian said and Rose laughed.

"So you agree"  
"With what?"  
"You are her boy toy."  
"Whatever that means…" he mumbled and Rose chuckled once again. I could tell it was acting. She was trying to seem cheerful, when she wasn't actually.

"So where is this party happening?" Rose asked following Lissa.

"Downstairs, in the dungeons. I heard they made the place look really cool. Jean's birthday is going to be awesome!"  
So that's her name…

"Totally" Rose said looking pretty absent.

We went to the dungeons, and, hell, Lissa was right. The place looked like a high class club. They even hired waiters and feeders. Wow. That's one heck of a party!  
We sat at a table and after some time Lissa and Christian went to dance. But not before flame boy smirked and winked at me. Great.

Rose was starring in her glass.

"Are you drinking that?" I asked her taking the last sip from my own cocktail.

She mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"Okay, talk." I said putting the glass away.

"About?"  
"What's bugging you? Where have you been today? Why do you look like someone died? This kind of stuff."  
"There's nothing wrong" she mumbled and I rolled my eyes.

"Right. And I believe that" I said with the most sarcastic tone I could.

Of course she didn't respond. Little Christian and Little Adrian appeared once again.

"Make a move" little me chuckled evil.

"Don't! Try to get her talk" little flying Christian said.

"Uhm, Rose…" I said unsure what the hell to do. Should I keep listening to Christian?  
"Let's hook up" Rose said with a plain face. I starred at her. What?  
"What?"  
"You heard me. I know you like me. So let's hook up"  
"Why?" I asked her .

WHY did I ask her?The girl's offering and I'm bugging her… I waved my hand, making mini me and mini flame boy disappear.

"Why the heck do you ask?" she said looking pissed.

Honestly I don't know.

"You seem upset" I responded, "Are you sure what you need now is hooking up?"  
"Damn, yes" she responded looking at me with blank eyes. As in BLANK!

She had no emotion in them. Damn. I can't do that to her.

"I'm sorry Rose, but I'm not available"

She looked at me skeptically.

"When aren't you available?"  
"Now. Now you don't need someone to hook up with, you need a friend"  
"I don't"  
"You do"  
"I don't"  
"You do"  
"Don't"  
"Do."  
"Give it a break"  
"You do."  
"I don't!"  
"You do need a friend, and I'm here, so start talking" I said asking the waitress for another glass of sex on the beach.

"You are not my friend"

"You can trust me. I want to be your friend."  
"So you can hook up with me?"  
"If I only wanted to do you and didn't care about you, would I really be here trying to get you talk?"  
She looked at me and seemed to understand. She seemed to trust me. Her aura changed from dark to something going gray. One point for Adrian. Poor girl. What's up with her?  
"Talk" I tried to encourage her.

"Well…you must not tell anyone. Not even Lissa. You know… about me and Dimtri"  
"What about you and Dimitri?" I said trying really hard not to roll my eyes. Of course it's about him.

"He told me he doesn't want me anymore. No matter what, his duty is more important. He does just what my mother did. Abandon me for his job" she said looking at the table, and sniffed.

"Rose…" I mumbled. Now what? I got her to talk to me, how do I make her feel better?

"What kind of idiot would do that?" I said from all my heart. She raised her eyes once again, looking at me intrigued.

"I mean let you. He must be crazy to let for… anyone else. Not his job, not another woman, not someone to protect, nobody. He must be nuts! Rose, you're one of a kind. Really now, to let a girl like you go is like… like having the map to Eldorado and use it as paper for fire!"

She just looked at me with big eyes. I could tell that some part of her was still hurt, the other part just believed me, and wanted me to go on. I'm not a mind reader, just an aura reader.

"Come on Rose, you know it as well. You are awesome. He's just too dumb to see it. Don't give up. You'll eventually get the jerk back. Didn't he say that he didn't want you before?"  
She frowned.

"This is different. He actually left."  
"He did?"  
"Yeah. With Tasha Ozera."  
"Oh. Well, you are still awesome."  
She chuckled.

"You're right. I can't give up my life just because the man I love is gone."  
I felt something like…like ten million ice knifes stabbing my chest when I heard 'the man I love'. But I didn't even flinch. I just smiled. I hope it didn't look like a grimace.

"I'm going to move on. Starting now. I don't want to hook up with you anymore, sorry"  
I laughed.

"It's okay"

"Buuut I want to dance with you" she said smiling.

Smiling? Dance? Me? Heaven?  
"Okay" I said and took her hand. She chuckled and followed me on the large dance floor, full of dhampirs and moroi.

There was a song I didn't know playing. Rose and I danced near each other, close and closer.

She started to…move her hips…very close to me..damn. I need to get out of here.

"Rose, you have to stop doing that" I said in her year and she chuckled

"Why?" she said with a playful voice. "You made me feel better. I want you to feel good too"  
Damn.

"I feel very good thank you" I said and put my hands on her hips, moving her further from me.

"Aww you're no fun"  
"Sorry" I smirked and turned her on the rhythm.

Rose chuckled and danced with me.

I've got a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night…

"This song is years old" Rose said moving closer to me. "Still, I love it"  
I didn't respond, I just took her hands and put them around my neck. She chuckled.

"Don't get too excited, Ivashkov"  
"Oh, I won't"

"Good"

"Good"

We danced like that for a while, and I felt really good! I kept my hands for myself once again…

And Rose seemed to be enjoying herself.

I guess Ozera was right after all….

"Care for a cigar?" I asked her after some time and she rolled her eyes.

"You can't smoke in here. Let's go out."  
"You don't mind?"  
"Duh" she responded and we went upstairs, and out. We sat on a bench. I took out my cigars and lighted one.

"Want?"  
"Ew, no thanks"  
"Why not? Did you ever try?" I asked her.  
"Who do you think I am, a five years old? Of course I have. But I don't like it"  
"No?"  
"Nope. It makes your breathe stink"  
"That's what peppermint candies are for. And chewing gum."  
"Yeah, but they don't really help, do they?"  
"Actually peppermint candies are the most helpful. I always have some with me."  
"If you meet someone you can make out with?" Rose asked me playful.

Well, yes, actually.

"No. But it's weird when you talk to someone to see them running away screaming 'bad breathe' "

She chuckled.

"I guess it must be weird" she mumbled, still chuckling. "Still, you smoke"  
"Peppermint candies" I reminded her, puffing from my cigar.

"Whatever. I bet your breathe is really bad right now"

"Why, you want to do something about it?" I said. Sorry, Christian, couldn't help myself.

She rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams"  
"You are in my dreams, Rose"  
"Ew."  
"Not those kind of dreams" I mumbled. It's a half lie. I have wet dreams with Rose. But not only wet dreams. There are also the nice ones…with us…talking…and, you know, weird, pointless dreams stuff.

"What other kind of dreams?" she asked, seeming honestly curious.

"Well, for example, last night I dreamed we were together at the hospital, where my aunt was sick"  
That is not a lie! I really dreamed that last night. Like I said, weird, pointless dream stuff.

"And we were visiting her. And you gave her a rose. And she smiled and said she likes you. My aunt doesn't like anyone." I mumbled and she looked surprised at me.

"That's a weird dream"  
"Indeed."  
Silence.

"Your aunt? What the fuck?"  
"I don't know" I responded honestly.

"Wait. Your aunt, Tatiana?"  
"Yeah, that one" I said and she choked.

"Yeah, that's for sure a dream"  
"Why?"  
"Because Tatiana doesn't like me."  
"She LOVES me" I said with a proud smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"She's your aunt"  
"Whatever" I mumbled and crushed the cigar in the dust.

"Shall we go back in?"

"Yeah, let's go" she said and took my hand and put it around her waist.

I didn't argue.

**Third chapter: DONE!**

**I hope you liked it. Please review!**

**If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to tell me :). **

**By Ana. **


	4. Day 8

**A/N: I don't own this =].**

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers: xLady-Salvadore-Belikovax, Alex-Ivashkov-Ozera, Nefarious1972, .X, XxLiz17xX, Selene, IVASHKOVMELLARK, missa27, I Don't Have An Account.**

**You are awesome! **

**Enjoy:**

I just found out something interesting

Rose+ alcohol = singing on the table

Rose + singing on the table = fun

Rose + fun = no sleep

Rose + no sleep= hangover

Rose+ hangover = grumpy

Rose grumpy = NOT FUN.

Because next day, after Jeans (or whatever is her name) birthday, Rose was biting people's heads off. Literally.

"Good morning sunshine" I greeted her at eleven a.m. , when she decided to join us in the academy cafeteria.

"Shut up" she grumbled, "My head hurts"  
"HEY THERE!" Christian shouted in her ear. Rose looked stunned at a wall, than punched Christian in the face pretty hard. He started whining and crying. Poor thing.

"Hey Rose" Lissa said with a smile on her face. Rose just nodded.

Wow, that girl is amazing. Her friend just punched her boyfriend in the face and she's smiling. Sorry, Christian.

"Did you have fun last night?" her friend asked her, like nothing happened.

"Unimaginable" she mumbled pouring herself a glass of water.

"Oh, come on, we DID have fun last night" I said slightly hurt because she acted like she didn't have fun last night. Which she did. She sang 'Still loving you' by Scorpions at a microphone. With me. She really has a voice.

Another talent my dear flower has. Ahh..

Back to reality: Rose's respond to my line was 'shut up'.

"Aww, you wound me"

"You wound my years. Shut up."  
"No."  
"Shut up."  
"No."  
"Go to hell" she mumbled and put her head on the table.

"I want to dieeee" Rose said in a sing sang voice.

"Don't die. Adrian and I have to practice spirit using, but I promise we won't take long" Lissa responded smiling.

Wait, what?

Damn, I'm really not in the mood for this… spirit practicing. Makes me feel dumb. I can't even bring a flower back to life. Lissa can bring animals and people. Shit.

Whatever. I guess I have to abandon my love for spirit practice. Too bad…I was really looking forward to annoying her. It's fun. Especially when she's tired.

Christian would probably shake his head in disapproval for this, but I couldn't care less.

Speak of the devil… Christian sat weirdly close to me and whispered:  
"Go with Lissa and practice. After that go to Rose's room with an aspirin or something. Show her you care. Don't be too annoying, but play her a bit. Don't cross any line. Be friendly. Not too friendly. Be…"  
"I got it already" I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Ready Lissa, my dear?"

I'm not sure what Christian said. I didn't really listen to him.  
"Ready." She said and we left for the green house.

….

"Hey, Adrian, today at four we have the allotment for guardians. Can you wake Rose up?"  
"Sure." I responded Lissa and headed towards Rose's room.

….

I knocked at her door. She didn't respond. I knocked again. Nothing.

"Rose" I said at the closed door. "Rose" I said a little louder, "Roseeee!"  
I think she mumbled 'fuck yourself', but I could be wrong. No, she probably mumbled that. I knocked once again, and she didn't respond. I hit the door with my foot. Silence.

I decided to take measures.

You see, there was this armchair in the lobby. I sat on it and closed my eyes.

I felt how, slowly, that weird feeling of energy spread trough my bones. That meant I was ready to use my spirit powers. I inhaled deeply and imagined something beautiful. Rose…Rose in my bed… Rose in a pool…Rose dressed in lace…

Ahem.

I was calm. Relaxed. Slightly turned on. I inhaled once again. I concentrated the energy, and fell asleep.

This is the weirdest part of entering dreams.

I feel like detaching from my body, with only my spirit, and wondering around. But not in the normal world. In a weird, dark, foggy place, where I could smell souls.

Yes, smell.

Just how I can see auras when I'm awake, I can smell them when I'm in this weird mood. Half asleep, half using my powers.

I walked trough the darkness to Rose's soul. I could tell it was her by the smell. I approached her and let the energy get out of me. It was a small amount of energy, but enough to create a bubble. It circled Rose's soul, and I entered it. I was now in Rose's dream.

This girl is weird. She was dreaming about being on a beach, all alone, eating some exotic fruits. She was wearing this summer dress and she had sunglasses on. She looked cool.

"OI, Rose, wake up!" I said sitting near her, on the sand.

"What the fuck?" she mumbled taking her sunglasses off. "Adrian? What the hell? I don't want this to be a nightmare!"  
"It's not a nightmare" I frowned.

"With you in it? Nightmareeee."  
"Now you're being mean. Wake up!"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'm asleep"  
Don't you say.

"Yeah, that's the point. Wake up!"  
"Leave me be! I didn't sleep much last night"  
"That's not my fault"  
"It is actually. You kept me there."  
"I didn't!"  
"You did! I felt so good I didn't want to go to bed! So it's your fault"  
"I made you feel good?" I asked smirking. Wow, this is news. I mean she seemed to enjoy herself, but I had no idea it had anything to do with me.

"Kind of. Look, leave me alone! I've had enough of you for 24 hours!" she said putting her sunglasses back on and lying on her back. That gave me a very good sight of her body…and that didn't help at all.

"Rose, wake up."  
"No."  
"Fine. If that's how you want to play…"

I concentrated on Rose's dress. Than I turned it into something smaller. And smaller. And smaller…

"Adrian!" she screamed getting up and holding the way to small dress on her body. "Stop undressing me!"  
"I wasn't intending to" I said trying not to be to obvious in my stare. This might be a dream, but Rose's body is as incredible as usual. "Wake up now" I said looking at the sky. No, Adrian. No.

I have to be nice. And we have to do things nice. Yes, nice and slow. I must stop. I must not rape Rose…especially not virtually…

"Okay already"

Yes, she gave in! I could feel her trying to wake up…  
I slowly detached myself from the bubble and got back into my body.

I opened my eyes. I was on the armchair, and the door in front of me opened. A very grumpy Rose, dressed in a very large shirt, came out the door, in a very aggressive way.

"You bastard!" she said approaching me. "You…you sleaze jerk!"  
"Wooow" I said raising my arms in a defensive way, still sitting in my armchair, "I woke you up, didn't I? I didn't do anything. I didn't see anything."  
By the time I finished talking she, technically, pinned me in the armchairs, each of her hands on both sides of my head. She's so beautiful…

And I kind of like this position…

"Listen to me, perv. You are not going to do that, ever again!"  
She may be hot, but she's scary when she's angry. Fuck. Still, her lips were moving in this very delicious way…

"And you will never ever wake me up that way! That you show up in my dreams, okay! You bug me, all right! But you almost undressed me, you jerk!" she spitted her words in my face.

Her cheeks were a very appealing shade of red…

"Yes, m'am" I said, half frightened by her, half turned on by her. This is weird.

"Good" she said and got off me. I tried to hide the hump in my pants, so she won't get angrier.

"Why did you wake me up anyway?" Rose asked rolling her eyes.

"Uhm, Lissa said you are having some kind of thing I didn't really understand" I mumbled. "Something about moroi being given to you. To take care of them. Part of some test or something…"  
"WHAT? It's already four? Ahhhh, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" she said, suddenly alerted.

"Uhm, I tried" I said matter-of-factly.

"You should have tried harder! AHHHH! I have to go, see you later" she said and flew away. God knows where.

Damn. She's hot.

**That was short, I know xD.**

**Sorry for that. I promise to make up in the next chapter! **

**Note: I don't really remember what happened the day before Rose was named Christian's guardian, but that's just a little thing I thought I'd put into the story =]. **

**Likes? Dislikes? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**By Ana. **


	5. Day 9 to 10

**A/N: Obviously, I don't own VA :D.**

**Hugs and thanks to: IVASHKOVMELLARK, Alex-Ivashkov-Ozera, XxLiz17xX, disha, .X, Selene, x Jen bbe x, stephanie1014, chocorose64.**

**BTW, I'm glad to see that some of my readers from 'I'm just a dreamer' decided to read this one too xD. I hope I won't let you down!**

**Enjoy:**

"This is horrible. No…why me? It wasn't supposed to happen like this…why me? Why him? This is terrible…I'm doomed…terrible…"

Rose was rambling.

I don't blame her, though.

She was expecting to be Lissa's guardian, but instead they gave her to Christian. Yes, my own Jedi master is Rose's protected. How am I supposed to spend time with her when the fire bug is going to be there all the time?

"I am doooooooooomed"

Now she started hitting her head on the table.

"Rose, calm down" I said moving closer to her on the bench.

We were, once again, in the cafeteria, having lunch. I, by accident, by coincidence, sat right near Rose.

"It will be all right. You don't have to spend every moment with him, right?"  
"No, I only have to move in his room!" she said exasperated. Wait, what?  
"What the fuck? Why?"  
"To protect him at night too" she said rolling her eyes. "And Eddie is moving in Lissa's room. And so on."

If only she was MY guardian….

"And you have to share a bed with him?" I said, still stunned.

"Ew, no, you moron. I will sleep on the mattress. He will sleep in his damn bed, while I'll sleep on a mattress!" she said raising her hands in exasperation."I'm going to die."

"You're not" I said patting her on her shoulder. "You will do a great job protecting him, and than you will become Lissa's guardian. Not Christian's. Of course, you can anytime become my guardian after graduation…"

"Don't push your luck."  
"…okay. Anyway, you will do a good job even as Christian's guardian. And it will end soon. How long will this last anyway?"

I really had no idea how long she had to babysit flame bug.

"One month."  
Shit.

"It's not that long" I said trying to sound casual.

It's going to be a very long month.

….

The whole day, Rose had to follow Christian everywhere. That made things very hard for me, because I couldn't just go to him and say 'Hey, Christian, so, what should I do to get Rose?'. Especially considering she's one meter away.

I wanted to say something to Rose at some point, but Christian narrowed his eyes at me, telling me to shut up.

I wasn't going to say anything stupid! But I decided to listen to the idiot…I don't want to mess this up.

"Rose, can you give Adrian and I some privacy?" Christian said and I smacked my forehead.

Way to go, Christian. Rose laughed.

"So you're gay?"

"Not that kind of privacy, smartass! I just want to talk to him!" Christian tried to save the situation.  
"If you want to learn how to get laid, I can help you" she said with a grin. "It's easy. Get a life, get a personality, some pick up lines and you're done. Every brainless girl will be in your bed in two minutes."

I barked a laugh and patted her back.

"You don't need a personality to get laid" I smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"That's right, you don't. That's why you don't have one" she winked, and I frowned. Hey! Under belt attack! "So, Christian, there, you have it. What do you need privacy for? Practice?"

"Ha ha." Christian responded bored. Wow, he wasn't affected by her jokes at all. I guess he's used to it. "Rose, considering that I got laid way more often than you in the last three months, I really don't care what you say. I just want to talk to Adrian. It won't hurt you to wait outside my room for three minutes. No one will kill us, okay?"

She growled and sat up.

"Fine!"

She slammed the door behind her. I narrowed my eyes at Christian.

"You jerk! Why did you do that for?"

"You wanted her to hear?" he asked raising his eyebrows skeptically.

"No, you moron! You insulted her!"

"Sorry" he grinned, "It's not like she didn't insult me or something."  
"Yeah, but she was joking!"  
"Give it a break" he said, only annoying me more.

"Listen, chilly breathe" I growled at the idiot, "don't you dare insult her in front of me! I'm serious! Joking is one, but making fun of her is not okay!"  
"Calm down" he said looking worried at me. I guess he didn't expect me to jump like that, but I really couldn't help it!

He made fun of her! So what if he did the dirty with Lissa several times, while Rose didn't? It's not like she anyone to do it with, right? Eww, I don't even want to think about anyone being with Rose that way.

Besides me, of course. The idea of Rose being with me…

Let's just say I thought about that…once or twice…or several times…

Ahem.

Back to reality, Christian was still looking at me with a wounded puppy face. I rolled my eyes.

"It's cool. Sorry I snapped at you. Just…just don't insult her, okay?"  
"Okay, mate, sure" he said raising his arms. "Where were we?"  
"You were helping me" I smirked and he grinned.

I never thought I'd be friends with Christian, but damn, that's how I feel him right now. Like a friend. A younger, dumber, annoying little brother.

The problem is that Rose considers him a brother too, so let's call him a brother in law. Yes, brother in law is good.

"Yes, I was helping you. So, since Rose has to be my guardian, she'll spend a lot of time with me. So you'll spend a lot of time with me too. Also I found out that Rose likes Wuthering Heights. I suggest you to read it."  
"What the fuck is that?" I asked really confused.

"It's a book" Christian said raising an eyebrow. "You know, they have covers, and inside there are words. You READ them" the explained me.

"No shit, Sherlock. Do I find it in the library?"  
"You can find it ANYWHERE!" he rolled his eyes.

"Did you read it?"

"Well, no" he smirked and I laughed.

"So you're one to talk"  
"Shut up. So you'll read Wuthering Heights. Aaand she likes Muse. The band."  
"So?"  
"So you'll listen to some songs of theirs. So you have as many topics as you can. Now go and take the damn book from the library"  
"Yes, master" I said rolling my eyes and got up.

"Let the force be with you" Christian said and I couldn't help but chuckle.

….

So, basically I spent the night reading. This has never happened to me before. Never!

That was the most depressing, incredible, awesome, superb love story ever!  
Poor Catherine…and poor Heathcliff… damn, they were so perfect together!

I poured myself another glass of wine and put the damn book on the table. I haven't felt so sad in a long time.

And I just realized. What I feel for Rose is pure love. Nothing else. How can I love that girl so much? Makes me feel weird…and right now I feel like I could die for her…

Must be the book.

Why did I listen to Christian? The moron…

…

"Good morning Rose" I greeted her in the academy yard. Thankfully, she wasn't with Christian.

"Good morning Adrian."  
"Did you sleep well?"  
"I slept on a mattress."  
"So you didn't sleep well?"  
"Hell no!"  
"I see. Well, I didn't sleep that well either."  
"I don't care."  
"I was just saying…it's the first time in my life I've ever spent reading."  
"Reading?"  
"Yeah. I couldn't put it down."  
"What were you reading? Porn?"  
"Ha ha. No. I was reading a book."  
"A book?"  
"Yes."  
"What book?"  
"Well…you'll laugh so I'd rather not tell you."  
"I promise I won't."

"Yeah, I don't think so."  
"Come oon!"  
"No."  
"Please?"

"Sorry Rose, but I really don't feel like talking about it."  
"Than why did you mention it in the first place?"

"I don't know, I just didn't sleep well and wanted to tell you."  
"You told me you didn't sleep well but you can't tell me what you read?"  
"Kind of."  
"You're idiot."  
"You're sexy."  
"Shut up."  
"Okay."

I didn't say anything and Rose looked at me impatient.

"You only shut up so you won't have to talk about the book, right?"  
"Yup."  
Truth was I really wanted her to insist on finding out about the book. But I couldn't just give in from first try, right?

Actually the whole point in saying I won't tell her what I read, was to make her curious. And it worked.

"Come oooon!"  
"Where?"  
"You are so annoying! Just tell me what you read last night!"  
"You actually care?"  
"Well, I'm curious."  
"If you really insist that much, I spent the night reading Wuthering Heights."  
"No freaking way!" she said looking delighted. YES! Well done Adrian, oh yeaah, oh yeaah!  
Thank God I listened to Christian on this one!

"Yes way. Why?" I said in pretended boredom.

"Because that's my favorite book ever!"  
"Really?" I asked sounding surprised.

Ah, I'm such a good actor.

"Yes, really! I think I've read it …three or four times! It's the most awesome thing in the world! Did you like it?"  
"I loved it" I said, completely sincere this time. "I'm not really into books, but out of boredom I read this one and…well, I loved it. Honestly."

She smiled and seemed really happy.

YAY!

"I'm glad you liked it!" she grinned at me, "Honestly, it made me really sad…"  
"…tell me about it…"

"…but I still loved it. One of the most awesome love stories."  
"Couldn't agree more."  
"But it doesn't have a happy ending…"  
"True…but it's still beautiful" I said looking at the sky above us.

"Yup" she said and looked at the sky too.

"Look, there's a cloud in the shape of an ass!" I said pointing at the blue sky.

"I think it's more like a ball."  
"But it has that thing, there, you see…"  
"Ew, shut up! It's a ball….and there's a dragon!"  
"That's not a dragon. It's a rabbit."

Maybe I should have agreed with her, but that cloud really didn't look like a damn dragon! It was a rabbit!

"A rabbit my ass. I'm telling you it's a dragon. Look, there's the tail!"  
"Too bad your dragon is upside down! Those are bunny years."  
"They are not!"  
"They are!"  
"Are not!"  
"Are!"  
"Hey lovebirds" Mia said approaching us. Damn her.

"We're not lovebirds" Rose grumbled and Mia smirked.

"Sure. Than you don't mind if I ask Adrian out?"  
"Uhm, no it's none of my busyness."  
What?... I'm not going out with her! She looks like a ten years old!  
And Rose doesn't care? Hah, I bet she's just acting.

"So. Adrian. Will you go out with me?"  
"Sorry my lady, but my heart belongs to someone else" I said with a grimace, and I'm pretty sure Rose flinched near me.

"Someone else?" Mia asked bored.  
"Yes."  
"Okay than. 'Till next time" she winked and left.

Oooookaaaay. Awkward.

"Why didn't you go out with her?" Rose asked me, looking at her feet. I really couldn't tell if she was just curious, or if there was something else there…

"She looks like a kid"

Rose chuckled.

"Oh. So what you said, about your heart, was just a lie?"  
"Nope." I said and got up to leave.

I'm really not ready to have that talk with Rose. Really really not ready.

The rest of the day passed pretty fast, while I enjoyed the benefits of internet, the others had classes, Rose babysat Christian and everyone was happy!  
Except me.

I'm not happy. I mean I am. In some way. I don't know. I have a funny feeling.

Especially when I'm around Rose.

Damn iiiiiiiiiiit.

I hope Christian's plans will actually work. They went just well so far…

**That was it, my dear readers xD**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Please REVIEW!**

**By Ana.**


	6. Day 15

**A/N: I don't own Vampire Academy.**

**Sorry for the absence, I just discovered Full Metal Alchemist and I keep watching like a zombie *_***

**Yeah…sorry…**

**Soo special thanks to: XxLiz17xX, sunayna4sho, cherryblossom1031, Alex-Ivashkov-Ozera, Selene, disha, Maria, chocorose64, IVASHKOVMELLARK, .X.**

**Enjoy:**

Damn, finally back at the academy!  
Just the day after Rose and I were talking about books and clouds and stuff, my parents called me to invite me home for three days. I agreed.

Of course, just before I left Christian came to me with an evil face.

"So did the Mia plan work?"  
"What Mia plan?"  
"Did Mia ask you out?"  
"Oh, that was a plan? Yes, she did."  
"And what did you do?"  
"I told her my heart belongs to someone else."  
"WHAT?"  
"What?"  
"You moron! You should have said yes!"  
"Why?"

This is confusing. I thought I was supposed to play nice, and be only Rose's man.

"Because you could make Rose jealous!"  
"Jealous? Why would I do that?"  
"In order to get her, you moron."  
"And why the fuck didn't you tell me?"  
"I thought you knew."  
"Well I didn't know!"  
In the end Christian agreed it was his fault and told me not to worry, we'll keep on going when I'm back. I won't worry Christian!

Only 15 days left until the bet ends…and I'll either be in Heaven with Rose, either laugh my ass off watching Ozera dressed as a chicken….

Anyway, I went home. We had dinner. The first part, when we ate: perfect.

Waiting for desert: hell.

"So, honey" mum begun, "how are things going?"  
"Really good, honestly. I have good friends there, at the academy."  
"Good friends you say. How about…girl friends?"  
There it goes. I was like 'ha-ha, mum, that's a silly question', and she was like 'why, honey, did you find someone?' and I said 'no' and she said 'but you should honey! You are getting old!'

Perfect mum. Thanks. Every guy wants to hear at 24 that he's getting old.

She's treating me like this really old man, who couldn't find a girlfriend.

Dad just shook his head. He knew I never settled for any girl because I got bored and started womanizing somewhere else. What none of them knew was that I had a girl….well, I want Rose. No, love Rose. If that counts…

But we're not together, and I'm really not telling my parents I like her before I tell her. That's what I used to do when I was seven.

So, after the half-nice half-awkward dinner, I spent the next two days drinking only tea, eating three times a day and talking polite.

Booooriiiiing.

I couldn't wait to go back home! I mean back at the academy…

So, the third day came: dum dum! Finally.

But of course, with my luck….the car had some problems and it took the mechanic 12 hours to fix it. And mum wouldn't let me travel at night, so I spent two more days at home. How much fun.

After twenty five matches of chess, one hundred and sixty one pages of 'America trough history', three gardening magazines and too much TV, I decided I haven't been so bored my whole life.

So I called Rose.

Yes, I do have her number! Two points for Adrian…

"Yes?"  
"Hey Rose"  
"Oh, hey Adrian. How does it feel to be back home?"

Ahh her voice…damn, I've missed her.

"Boring. How do you survive there without me?"  
"We hardly survive" she said, her voice full or irony and I chuckled.

The funniest thing dad said these days was 'Adrian, don't listen to your mum. Don't rush into finding a girl. Take your time. That's what your mum and I did, we took our time, and look how good we've ended up!'

Yeaaah, I really don't want to be old, boring, and have a kid that thinks I'm old and boring. Sorry dad.

"By the way" Rose said, "You were supposed to be here yesterday. What happened?"  
"Oh, I knew you missed me."  
"Cut the crap."  
"Well, the car is busted. The mechanic guy is fixing it right now. Should be done soon"  
"Oh. Cool. So, what are you doing there? Did you meet any new girls? Or re-met old girlfriends? Or hooked up with them in you parent's dormitory?"  
"First: ew. Second, is that jealousy?"  
"Is that a brain I see there? Oh, yes, it is, it must be yours. I think you left it here, Adrian"  
"Yeah, sure."

"So, did you hook up with someone?"  
"No, Rose, do you think I'm some kind of man whore or something?"  
"Well….kind of."  
"Thanks for the trust"  
"You're welcome"  
"Don't worry, you have no reason to be jealous…"  
"I'm not!"  
"…because all I did was play chess with my dad and watch tv. And read boring stuff"  
"Read?"  
"Yeah. Gardening magazines and history books"  
"History is cool"  
"Yeah, not this one"  
"I see."  
"I wish I had Wuthering Heights with me…"  
"We all wish a lot of stuff. But don't you parents have a huge house?"  
"They do"  
"With a huge library?"  
"Indeed"  
"And they don't have it there?"  
"I don't know, I never enter that place, it's creepy"  
"Dumbass"  
"Tease"

"Dumbass"  
"Honey, who are you talking to?"

"Oh, Adrian, was that your mother?"  
Why do I feel like in high school once again?

"Yes she was. Wait." I turned my head to my mum, "One moment, mum"  
"Oh, you're such a kid"  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. That's what girls usually say when they talk on the phone too much. And they say 'oh, just one moment', and they talk one more hour"  
"That's what you do?"  
"No, my mum leaves across the world and doesn't give a shit about me."  
"Than that's what you would do?"  
"If I had a normal family and a normal life? And if I were a normal person? Yes."  
"Cool. Listen, Rose, I've got to go now. I'll see you soon?"  
"Sure thing. Have fun being bored"  
"Have fun missing me"  
And I hung up.

I'm the happiest person in the world!

…

So, finally back at the academy.

I arrived, I said hi to the people I saw, and went to the students wing. On my way I met with Christian, who had a weird face.

"Hey there" he said in a small voice.

"What?"  
"What? Nothing, nothing"  
Yeah, all he has to do now is whistle, and I'll totally believe him.

"Really now, flame boy. What is it?"  
"You'll see" he said with a sight and walked me to the big living room.

In there were Rose, Lissa and some really tanned guy.

"Hey Adrian!" Rose greeted me very enthusiastic! Yay!

"Hey" Lissa smiled.

"Hola, you must be Adrian!" the tanned guy said…okay…." I am Miguel, and I am a dhampir. I am visiting your academy."  
"Good to meet you Mi…" I was about to say, but I stopped. He had an arm around Rose's waist.

My Rose!  
Christian probably noticed that I reacted because he grabbed my arm.

"Miguel. My name is Miguel"  
"He is from Brazil" Rose said with a proud smile. What the …

What am I missing here?  
"We'll be right back" Christian mumbled and dragged me to his room.

"This was weird" I said as he closed the door. "I'm not gay."  
"Neither am I. So, I have this theory" Christian said and gestured towards a chair, "Sit."

I sat.

"The theory?..."  
"Yes, my theory. So, I think Rose is using Miguel, who got here yesterday to make you jealous."  
Damn, she didn't mention him on the phone. To make me jealous, huh?  
"What made you think that?"  
"She barely said anything to him until you got here. And she and Lissa were smiling evil and I heard them saying your name…"  
"Really? She's trying to make me jealous?"  
"Yeah."  
This is…

"This is half flattering, half enjoyable, half annoying, half…"

"I think something can only have two half-s" Christian said and I punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up. So she likes me?"  
"No, she hates you."  
What?  
"What?"  
Christian rolled his eyes.

"You moron, of course she likes you. And only fifteen days have passed…ah, I'm such a great teacher…"  
"Shut up" I mumbled. "It's me she likes, not you"  
"But you followed my lead"  
"Still being myself"  
"If you were yourself you would have fucked her a long time a go"  
I was about to give the bastard a reply, when someone knocked at the door. Rose entered without waiting for a response.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt your gay time, but we want to go out. Care to join us?"

"We?" I asked wanting to know who she was referring to.

"Miguel, Lissa and myself."  
"Sure. We are coming. Aren't we, Adrian?" the bastard said. He knew I wouldn't refuse Rose.

Damn.

"Sure. Where are we going?"  
"To a restaurant. With Miguel's car!" Rose said with a happy voice…

What the fuck, that was so fake.

It's clear now. She's only trying to make me jealous. I have no other explanation.

I can't believe she's actually…like I would be jealous!

Me!

Jealous!  
I'm not the jealous type…just because I wanted to break Miguel's arms for touching her…no, that's just me developing a new sadistic side. It has nothing to do with the fuck that I want to castrate the dude for touching her. Nope.

Not at all.

….

Nobody seems to care that I just got back at the academy after five days, that I might be tired or that I want to kill Miguel.

They all seem to be enjoying themselves.

At a Mexican restaurant.

Don't get me wrong, I love Mexicans, especially their dancers, those girls are awesome, but I DON'T like tanned Mexicans hitting on Rose.

He just said something really funny (notice the sarcasm) and both Lissa and Rose are laughing like crazy.

What the fuck.

And the bastard didn't say a thing to me or Christian. He just keeps flirting with them.

I'm so frustrated. And he's all charming and friendly and such a womanizer. I mean, the way he was looking at the waitress…

Near me Christian was silently chuckling.

"What's up with you?" I asked him.

Not that there is something wrong to laughing out of nowhere, no, it's cool. It's Christian. Can't expect anything else.

"Nothing, it's just funny"  
"What's so funny?"  
"That Rose is trying to make you jealous with the Mexican version of you"  
"What do you mean?"  
What does he mean?  
"I mean look at him. He's rich, good looking…"  
"..I'm better looking…and richer…"  
"…he's a womanizer, he's not smart.."  
"OI!"  
"…he's a flirt, he's wanna be charming, he thinks he's awesome and everyone loves him…"  
"Go the point Ozera."  
"Yeah, so he's like this Mexican version of you. And Rose picked HIM to make you jealous. And you actually fell for that." The jerk said, still chuckling.

"Your point is?"  
"You need to make her jealous, mate. And I am going to help you."  
**That was it xD**

**I hope you liked it.**

**So Miguel is an unimportant OC, but useful in the story :D. **

**Please REVIEW.**

**By Ana.**


	7. Day 16

**A/N: I think you got this, but I don't own VA ..**

**This chapter is dedicated to Patricia. **

**To: Prince's-Mayflower (thank you so much for all of your reviews! I hope you'll like this chapter too^^), .x, beeeeekaaaaa, cherryblossom1031, ByADemon.X, sunayna4sho, xLady-Salvatore-Belikovax, XxLiz17xX, Selene, Alex-Ivashkov-Ozera. **

**Your reviews were sweet like chocolate! Thank you!**

**Note: in the previous chapter I said Adrian was 24…apparently he's 21…I apologize for that! Thanks to .x who told me!**

**And now, enjoy:**

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Ready" he responded.

"Good"

We started walking towards the corner.

"One, two…" he whispered, "three."  
"I really had fun last night! I mean Miguel was so annoying, but I was texting Mia, so it's cool" I said loudly.

"Oh, I agree, I saw some of your texts! You bad boy!" Christian responded just as loud.  
"You sound so gay" I said in a lower voice.

"Sorry" he whispered back, than added louder: "The girl may not look so old, but she has a kinky mind…"  
"Tell me about it!"

When we reached the corner, I wasn't surprised to see Rose behind it, listening carefully. When she noticed us, she made this really troll face, the I'm-not-doing-anything-wrong face. I grinned at her.

"Hello Rose. How are you?"  
"I'm good" she grimaced. "Hey, I…I heard by accident your talk. Are you with Mia or something?"  
I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you are talking about"  
And Christian and I kept moving down the hall, until we reached another corner. When took the damn corner, we started chuckling like schoolgirls.

"Fuck, man, that was awesome!"

"Damn, I know! She actually bought that!"  
"I know! Now we only have to tell Mia.."  
"Yup."  
"We are awesome"  
"We are."  
…

I was in my room with Christian. I've been spending too much time with him lately. Anyway, we were listening to Rose's talk with Lissa.

We were not stalking them or something…

Okay, this is a lot like stalking, but we had to do it!

Christian left his phone opened in a call with me, in Lissa's room. And they were talking clearly. And we could hear them clearly. It wasn't on purpose, no, this kind of things just…happen.

"Hey…" came Rose's voice, "do you think it's for real?"  
"What?" we could hear Lissa's voice.

"Mia. Dating Adrian. I heard her ask him out when we were together…"  
"You were together?" Lissa said in a suggestive way.

"Yes, outside, and she came to us and she was like 'ah Adrian marry me' and he said no, and then he told me she looks like a kid! Than why the fuck are they going out?"  
"Uhmm…Rose. I think Christian found out."  
"About what?"  
"About you trying to make Adrian jealous."  
"I wasn't!"  
"Rose, we planned it together."  
"Whatever."  
"So I think he told Adrian…"  
"What? The idiot! I'm going to find him, cut his balls, stuff them in his mouth, chop his head off with a kitchen knife, sink him, break his skull…"  
Near me Christian was shaking…that girl is serious. I was trying really hard not to chuckle.

"Shh…" I told Christian, who was eating his nails and hitting the floor with his foot, nervous. I really didn't want them to hear us trough the phone and kick my butt too.

"I got the point" Lissa cut Rose's rambling. "But you can't blame him. They've become friends lately…"  
"They are both idiots, so I guess they get along."  
"Ha ha. If he's so idiot, than why do you keep dreaming him?"

"You don't get it! He is purposely entering my dreams! Using spirit!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes, I've told you before! Aren't you listening to me?"  
"Uhmm…."  
At this point I was almost jumping around in the room!

They seem like this isn't their first talk about me…and she tried to make me jealous!

Christian's a genius! Of course now Rose found out Mia and I are just fake, but it's cool, she'll still be jealous.

The girls started talking about make-up and stuff, and Christian closed the phone.

"My ears are bleeding! How can they talk about shades of green? Green for eyelids, green for day make up, green for night, green for evening…"  
"No idea, dude. They just do. Like we talk about cars" I said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but cars are cool! Makeup isn't."  
"Tell me about it. Anyway, we got what we wanted! You were right!..."  
"…of course I was.."  
"..she was trying to make me jealous! And this Mia thing is awesome. By the way, did she agree?"  
"Yeah. I mean she doesn't like she has to lie to the girls, but she said she'll do it with pleasure if in the end you'll be with Rose."  
"Oh. How so?"  
"She said something like she wants to make it up to them for being a bitch in the past. And she thinks hooking you guys up is enough"  
"Enough for me."  
"Indeed. Step one and two done. Step three?"  
"Step three."  
…

I went to Lissa's room to take Christian's phone. I knocked at the door.

"Come in" I heard Rose saying.

"Hey" I smiled at her, and SHE SMILED BACK!

"Hey Adrian. If you're looking for Lissa, she's not here. She went to talk to Miguel."  
"Oh, the man whore is still around?"  
Rose looked like she wanted to laugh, put she quickly put on a revolted face.

"Don't call him that! You aren't better…actually, he is better than you!"  
"How so?"  
"He isn't dating Mia."

How is dating Mia a bad thing?  
"I'm not dating Mia. But if I was, would that be a problem?"  
"Yes. It would." She said looking at the walls.

"Really. How so?"  
"Just… she used to sleep with guys to obtain things!"  
"I am not sleeping with Mia."  
"No?"  
"No" I chuckled. "We were just texting…"  
"But you like her."  
"I also like Christian" I said with a knowing tone and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we all know you like Christian" she responded and I laughed.

"Not the way you think"  
"How do you know what I think?"  
I took a step closer to her.

"You're easier to read than you think"  
"I'm not!"

"Are."  
"Am not!"  
"Are."  
"Am not!"

"Yes you are!"  
"Fine. Read me."  
I smirked at her. This is going to be easy.

"What do you want me to tell you?" I asked her and she frowned.

"Okay uhm…how do I feel right now?"  
I'm playing dirty. I looked at her aura.

"You are in a quite good mood. Slightly annoyed. Amused. Somehow happy. And you feel good around me"  
She tightened her lips in a thin line, Frowning at me.

"You are reading my aura, aren't you?"  
"Yup."  
"Jerk."  
I chuckled.

"Anyway, I came here to get moron's phone."  
"You mean Christian?"  
Of course she understood who I was talking about.

"Yeah. Did you see it?"  
"Uhm, no…"

I started looking (I knew exactly where it was, I just didn't want to look suspicious) around.

"Why isn't he looking for it himself?"  
"Because he's a baby" I said.

Truth is he is talking to Mia about the latest plans.

I looked on the bed, under some clothes thrown randomly around, on Lissa's desk…

Rose helped me and started looking too. Lissa is such a lovely girl, still she has such a messy room.

My flower took some papers on Lissa's desk and threw them on the floor. She looked between some other notebooks and stuff that were on the desk.

At some point I tried to take a book. She tried to pick the same one. We ended up touching each other's hand. No, not touch, tangle! She looked down at our hands with a weird look on her face.

And right then I couldn't read her.

Maybe because my own head was blank, I don't know, but I was just starring at her face, and she was starring at our hands, and I couldn't understand a thing.

All I could think about was Rose. How beautiful she was…how I wanted to kiss her…

She looked up at me. Her big, chocolate eyes were filled with…was it hope? Was it nausea?

I'm not sure how, but Rose got on her tiptoes. I slowly leaned down.

Was I imagining? Is this real?

"Adrian…" she whispered, raising her head more, her face closer to mine.

She's so beautiful.

**Dum dum =].**

**Yeaaah, I kind of left you hanging? Sorry :D. I promise I'll update soon! **

**Likes? Dislikes? REVIEW?**

**By Ana.**


	8. Day 16 part 2, day 17

**A/N: I don't own anything but this plot :D.**

**Thanks a lot for your reviews: sunayna4sho, infinity-love, WeaselWarDance20, gopherluv, Selene, Alex-Ivashkov-Ozera, DoarfthXx, XxLiz17xX, self-proclaimed-band-nerd, MrsSchmeisser (thank you for reading I'm just a dreamer' too! I'm so glad you liked it^^), disha, KissedByADemon, chocorose64.**

**You rock my world! **

**Enjoy:**

_Rose got on her tiptoes. I slowly leaned down._

_Was I imagining? Is this real?_

_"Adrian…" she whispered, raising her head more, her face closer to mine._

_She's so beautiful._

I closed the distance between us, our lips almost touching. But I don't know why, I froze. I was looking at her beautiful features and I couldn't move further.

Rose looked at me impatient, grabbed my collar and pressed my body to hers, our lips crushing on each other.

Se moved her mouth on mine, and a second later I responded her eagerly. The simple kiss wasn't enough, I started pushing my tongue in her mouth.

Fireworks.

She let me in, responded me, I felt her like never before.

Rose grabbed my hair, and I couldn't restrain a growl. Damn, this girl is too good to be true…

After some time, she broke the kiss.

Her eyes…she was surely pleased with our kiss, still she was somehow…nervous? Insecure?

"Oh my God" she said touching her lips with her thin fingers.

I frowned. Does she regret kissing me? Wasn't I good enough? Was she unhappy?...

"Damn, Ivashkov. That's the best kiss I've ever had" she almost whispered and I stoned.

What?  
"Don't stare at me like that!" she said defensive, "I just said what I felt. If you didn't feel the same I…"

I stopped her stupid talk about stupid things, with my lips. I kissed her, and she purred. Hmmm, that sent shivers down my spine.

I took a step back.

"Don't doubt you skills, Rose. You are awesome"  
She chuckled.

She looked at me smiling for some time, than her face went blank.

"This never happened." She said starring at the wall behind me.

"What? What happened with the 'you're the best kiss I've ever had'? "  
"Yeah, the kiss was great. The problem is you." She said and I felt how my heart stopped beating.

"Be more specific…"

"Well…I'm not sure. You're a womanizer. You are older…"  
"…I'm younger than the Russian."

"…whatever. You are a moroi, those kind of man. Take her, use her, leave her. Sometimes 'leave her', even if she's pregnant."

Is she trying to tell me she's pregnant?  
"Uhm, you're not pregnant, are you?"

"No, you moron! But if you got me pregnant, you wouldn't care!"  
"Rose, we only kissed, there's no need to go there yet. Anyway, I would love you to bear my child if you wanted to, but no one's telling you to. And what makes you think I would leave you?"  
"Because you're all the same" she said and I swear she was about to cry.

Damn it. This is about her dad.

"Rose, you are not your mother."  
Her face proved me I was right. She was thinking about the way her mum had her, with some rich, random guy who has never returned.

"And I am definitely not your father."

"Adrian, stop." She said looking at the wall behind me. "It's just… I really don't want to complicate things. I love being friends with you…"

"That's news. I thought you were going to the sunshine with Miguel."

"Ha ha. You know I was only using him."  
"To make me jealous?"  
"To make you jealous" she responded rolling her eyes.

"That means you want more with me."  
"Well…Yes. No. Sort of. I'm not sure if I'm over Dimitri yet…and…I'm not sure. Let's remain friends for now, okay? And please don't tell anyone" she said and quickly left Lissa's room.

Oh, we're in Lissa's room? Not some purgatory, a place that's going from heaven to hell?  
What's wrong with her?

Well, she's not completely over the Russian block, and she has daddy issues. The first part: I understand. But she really shouldn't be scared of feeling something for me, I would never hurt her!  
Damn it.

I hit a chair with my foot, took Christian's phone and left.

I need a drink.

…..

It was almost morning? Was it noon already? Did the night pass or was it still evening?  
Yeah, I'm not too sure. I feel funny.

Empty.

Full.

I can't really breathe that well, but hey, what do you need to breathe for, when you can make love?

The bad thing is that I'm not even in a bed with some random chick. No, I'm in my room, alone, drinking the fifth bottle of bourbon. What time is it?

Why on earth didn't I go to sleep?

Oh, yes, because I feel broke, rejected, empty and fucked up. Mostly fucked up.

All because she kissed me, damn it. She kissed me…with her sugar lips…and then, she told me she loves him. She loves him.

She doesn't love me. Why would she? What is there to love about me?  
I'm an empty shell. I'm a mass of smart lines, good attitude, money, and no substance.

Rose was right. I have no substance. And right now I'm a drunken, rambling, idiot jerk. And I don't give a fuck about anything.

About anything at all!  
Someone knocked at the damn door.

"Who's there?" I mumbled.

"Adrian…it's me." I could hear Rose's voice trough the door. Rose?  
"Com'n'in"

She slowly opened the door. Wow, she beautiful.

"Sorry to come so late at night but I wanted to talk to you"  
"Oh, so it's night?" I asked her wondering what time is it exactly. I looked at my watch (wow I have one on my hand!), but damn, I couldn't tell what it said. "Rose, can you read it?" I asked her showing her my hand with my watch.

"Uhm, read what?"  
"The time…"  
She looked at me suspicious.

"Adrian, are you drunk?"  
"I ain't drunk, who's drunk, I'm not!"  
"You are. It's half past three. A.m. That's why I said sorry for bothering you. I thought you might be asleep, but I took a chance. I couldn't sleep. I wanted to talk to you. But I can't apparently"  
"Yes you can," I said, "speak."  
"No, you're drunk!"  
"So what if I am?"  
"That's not good for you! Go to sleep!"

"I don't want to"  
"Damn it, go to sleep!" she said and took the bottle from my hand.

"Hey, give that back!"  
"Adrian, what's wrong with you?"  
"What do you care?"  
"You know I do!"  
"No Rose, I don't!" I said and I could tell I upset her. She had a really sad face. I wanted to apologize, but I couldn't. Something stopped me. It's not like it was my fault.

She put the bottle on the table, came to me, helped me get up, and I don't know why, but I followed her lead. She took me to the bed, brought me a glass of water and turned off the light. Than she leaned near me on the bed.

"Please, sleep" she whispered, and I buried my head in her dark hair.

…

"Wake up sleepy head. Wake up! I have to babysit Christian! They'll kill me, Adrian! Wake up!"  
"Hmmmm…."

I slowly opened my eyes, just to find myself embracing Rose. I got on my elbows and looked around. I was fully dressed, with daily clothes. So was Rose. According to my watch it was seven thirty in the morning.

"Okay, how did you end up in my bed, Heathway? And why is my head hurting so?" I mumbled rubbing my eyes.

Rose chuckled.

"I came to talk to you last night. But you were drunk"  
Shit.

"And you were rambling."  
Shit.

"So we couldn't talk. So I helped you to bed."  
"You what?"  
"I told you to go to sleep, and I fell asleep with you"  
"Thanks" I mumbled getting up. "Uhhm sorry if I made you uncomfortable" I said, and I can't believe it, but I think I was blushing.

Rose was blushing for sure. She's so sweet! She made a dismissive gesture.  
"Yeah, it's not like anything happened between us"  
"Nothing at all, right" I said, and I couldn't help my bitter tone. Rose looked at me with sad eyes.

"Adrian…I just need some more time"  
"Okay" I said rolling my eyes playfully and held a hand out to help her get up. She tangled her fingers with mine, and I was surprised at her warmth. She was on her feet, but I couldn't let go of her. I didn't want to.

She looked at me with big eyes.

I let go of her hand.

"Go tie Christian's laces, he's not capable of doing it himself."

"True" Rose responded and I chuckled.

Things are back to normal. Sort of…

**That was it xD.**

**I hope I didn't disappoint you. **

**So, they kissed! But the things aren't that perfect. And with some help from Christian they might get better…or worst. **

**Please review! **

**By Ana.**


	9. Day 18

**A/N: I don't own it!**

**Thanks to the awesome: self-proclaimed-band-nerd (don't hate Dimtri! Ur right, he's too hot to hate xD; still, I think I like Adrian better…not sure…I like both…anyway, I'm really glad you like my fic!), XxLiz17xX, sunayna4sho, gopher luv, Team Adrian Girl, disha, Selene, XKissedByADemon, IVASHKOVMELLARK, MadameRozaBelikova (thanks for all your reviews!), Prince's-Mayflowere, Vivdly xD, machee, chocorose64, Mrs Schmeisser.**

**Your reviews keep me writing ^^.**

**Enjoy: **

"…and then she kissed me."  
"No shit!"  
"Yes shit."  
"She…she kissed you?"

"Yes" I responded rolling my eyes and Christian started dancing around like a baboon.

I'm not sure if baboons dance, but still.

"I'm a genius, I'm a genius, I'm a genius!" he said in a sing sang voice.

"How so? She kissed me, not you."

"Maybe, but she did it after you did what I told you to!"  
"I could have done just as well on my own."  
"I bet you could." Sparky said in a skeptical voice," I'm a genius, I'm a genius…"

This is getting tiresome.

"And then?"  
I told him the rest of the story, my half broken, half full heart. Did she mean yes? Or did she mean no?

Did she mean I-need-more-time-I-don't-want-to-see-you-again, or she meant I-need-more-time-call-me-tomorrow ?  
"I think she just needs more time. Oh, but you won't give her that" Christian said with an evil smile.

I don't get this kid.

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean you are going to MAKE her get with you NOW."  
"Why?"  
"Because it's better, trust me."

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with the bet?"  
"Of course it has to do with the bet, do you think I'd really help you just like that?"  
"I mean…oh forget it" I said bored, "so, what now, master Jedi?"  
"Now we are going to do step three."  
"What, we're still doing that?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Damn it, Adrian, of course I'm sure!" Christian said, "Now get you ass up and ask Mia out."  
….

"Adrian. Freaking. Ivashkov!" I heard a voice like bells ringing on the hall.

I was currently in the shower so I couldn't really respond, but I quickly washed the soap off me, put a towel around my waist, and went to the door.

"Coming"  
I opened the door. A very angry Rose frowned at me. Her frown turned into a surprised face. Her surprised face into a pleased face. Her pleased face turned into a not so innocent face. Then she went back to frowning.

Ahhh, I see! So she likes me. Well, she likes my body, but still.

Hm, good to know.

"Hello" I smirked at her. "Can I help you?"  
"I…uhm…umm…yes, I was actually…I came to tell you…Ah I remembered! I'm mad at you, you egocentric, manipulative idiot!"  
"Oh. Why so?" I asked leaning on the door frame.

"Well, you said you liked me! And than you decided to date Mia! What the fuck?"  
"Yeah, well, you kind of blew me off, so…"  
"So you go to the first girl that is in your way?"

"No, I just needed to distract myself."  
"How so?"  
"So I wouldn't die lonely, drinking and thinking about you" I mumbled rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, like I believe that! You are just a womanizer, you don't care about me than you care about Mia or any other…"  
That's enough. I couldn't let her talk any longer about my feelings, because, damn, I knew too well how I felt. And I knew that she was the most important thing in my life.

When did I get to that conclusion?  
I'm not sure. It just happened.

I pinned Rose to the wall with my body, trying to ignore the way it was reacting. And I tried not to think too much about how good her hands felt on my bare chest.

"Listen to me Rose, and listen carefully. You are very important to me. Very. More important than Mia, or anyone else for that matter. You are just too blind to see it! Keep crying after the Russian, he won't come back. But I'm here. I'll be here until you decide to open my eyes and see me as I am. "  
"Just…let go of me" she mumbled looking away, but somehow, the way she was slowly moving her fingers on my chest made me believe that she didn't want me to let go.

"Adrian, let go of me" she mumbled again, this time looking at my face.

Oh my God.

Not to gloat or anything, but I do know when I girl wants me. I can tell from the way they look. And Rose wanted me. Badly.

Not as much as I wanted her probably. But, no matter how appealing it sounded, I couldn't really take her clothes off there in the lobby. So I let go of her.

Idiot me, my room was right there!  
But I didn't have any condoms.

There's no need to go there. We could just…kiss.

Yeah, I couldn't help myself. We'd go further.

Who told me that she wants to sleep with me?  
Oh, but she wants.

True. But that's not the best for our relationship right now. I'd rather take things slowly.

Yes, nice and slow.

"So…" she said taking a step back, "You're with Mia."  
"Yeah, I'm with Mia."  
"Are you going to dump her?"  
I thought about it for a second. Yes, I am.

"Why, you have a better offer?"  
"Well…let's just say I like you."  
"Oh. That's all?"  
"Yes, that's all."  
"Then I won't dump her."  
"I just said I like you!"  
"And I just said I'm not dumping Mia."  
"Why not?"  
"You didn't say you want to be with me. You only said you liked me."  
"Oh, come on!"  
"Sure, where?"  
"Ha ha."  
"Ha ha what?"  
"Will you stop it?"  
"Stop what?"  
"This, it's annoying."  
"It's called teasing."  
"It's called being annoying"  
"You know you like it"  
"I know I don't"  
"Okay, okay. I'd better…I'd better go dress. I don't want to give anyone a heart attack."  
"Oh, yes, because you're so magnificent that everyone will die when they see you" she said rolling her eyes.

"That's not what I meant, but sure. Good to know you feel that way, Rose"  
"Cut the crap."  
"See you at dinner?"  
"Whatever."

And I entered my room.  
….

I entered the cafeteria. I was in a piss-Rose-off mood. I sat between Mia and Christian.

"Hey" Mia whispered to me, "are we going to kiss or something? Because I don't really like you, as a person, but you're hot, so if you want to, I don't mind"  
"Sure" I said, not really listening to her.

"Hey, princess, give me the salt please" I told Rose at some point. The food was good, it's just that I liked it more spicy.

"I'm not a princess" Rose said giving me the salt.

"Duchess?"  
"Not me"  
"Queen?"  
"That's your aunt."

"Fairy?"  
"Give me a break."  
"Lovely flower?"  
"Will you stop kissing my butt?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't, but if you're into this kind of things, sure, I can"  
"EW!" Christian exclaimed. "I was eating here!"  
"Me too!" Mia said, looking annoyed, "and stop flirting with her!"  
I quietly growled at her. She wasn't supposed to play jealous girlfriend.

"You don't even like me" I told her matter-of-factly.

"What? Of course I do, why else would I be with you?"  
To help me get Rose.

"Because you like my looks"  
"Yes, what else is there to like about you?" she responded, and I'm not sure if she was serious or just acting. But I think she meant it.

Superficial kinder-garden kid.

"I can't believe you!" Rose said looking offended, "you're with him just for his looks?"  
"He's with me for my physical aspect too"  
"Yeah, I think he's just bored" Rose said and Christian chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Mia asked flame boy.

"She just called you ugly" Christian chuckled.

"Rose, we're friends now. There's no need to be bitchy" Lissa said patting Rose's shoulder.

"No, Liss, you don't get it. Mia is cool, really." she said looking apologetically at Mia, "It's just that I don't get it how can you be with Adrian just for his looks!"  
"Are you saying that I don't look good?" I asked Rose raising my eyebrows. What the heck.

"I'm saying that there's more about you, not just your looks"  
Did she…did she just say that she likes me?  
As in for who I am?  
I am such a happy person right now! 

**I hope you liked it!  
Please review ~**

**Note: I'm going to London on Saturday (YAY!) …So I'm not sure if I'm going to update too often/soon…I promise there will be an update this week, or next week! It's just that I won't have so much free time :D.**

**By Ana.**


	10. Day 23

**A/N: Hello readers! **

**I'm really sorry for my absence, but I've been visiting London (England). And I love it! You should see it too! (if you can). It's really amazing!**

**So, thanks to my incredibly sweet reviewers: cuteorama, , the-person-with-no-name-that-asked-if-dimitri-will-show-up (I'm not sure yet, but I think I might introduce him...I'll see...thanks for the review!), sunayna4sho, Xxliz17xX, Prince's Mayflower (I yesterday saw a pub with your name in Oxford city!), Madame Roza Belikova (thanks, I'm having a lot of fun!), Selene, Mrs Schmeisser, chocorose64, YourDemonicAssasin, vampires444 (yay, new reviewer, I'm glad you liked it!), bloodyXfangs, RoseLovesAdrian, Vividly xD, xXxrosebelikovxXx**

**YAY! If it's possible, I'm even happier! 112 reviews!**

**Okay, enough of that, enjoy:**

Okay, so here's the deal. These morons from the academy thought that the guardians-to-be need to learn how to act like humans. In case they need a covering or something. And humans have jobs.

And now Rose and all the other dhampirs have to try and find a fake job.

This is bullshit! Because now I get to spend even fewer time with her.

I mean, really, 24 hours a day she has to be around Christian, who is cool, but not when you have to be his shadow. And besides that, now she has this assignment with human jobs. Which is purely annoying.

"So" Christian begun teasing her at breakfast, "what are you going to be? A firefighter? A veterinary? A plumber?"

"Shut up. At least I could have a life as a human! You would die in misery, begging for money on a street! And then you would try to make tricks with fire, but you would be so lame that…"  
"Okay, just shut up" Christian cut her. "The thing is that no one is asking ME to try to be a human!"

"No one is asking me either"

"Yes, they are. Why else would they make you find a job? Oh, I know, you could be a drog dealer!"  
"That's not a real job, flame boy."  
"You are not a real human, your bitchy-ness."  
"Give it a break, Christian" I interfered. He was insulting her. Idiot.

But he was damn right. Rose wouldn't survive as a human. She would die of boredom.

Maybe the drog dealer life would be the best suitted for her…That was mean. But really now, she's the action type. What could she be? A spy?

"You'll do a great job anyway, Rose" I said.  
"You are such a sponger"  
"Why thank you"  
"Adrian, you know that was an insult, right?" Christian pointed out.

"I didn't take it as one. It was more like a….friendly admonition"  
"Yeah, it was an insult" Rose said and I chuckled.

"So, really now, what are you going to do?" I asked her.

"I don't know!" Rose hit the table with her fist. "I really have no ideea! Buffy the vampire slayer is not a career option"

"I'm afraid not" I agreed.

"Neither is strigoi chopper. I could always be a firefighter, just to kick Christian's ass anytime"  
"You can already do that!" flame boy responded panicked.

I guess Rose with a firehose is pretty scary. Rose is usually pretty scary.

And I just love that about her.

….

It was in the evening, and I was just playing a nintendo game. I had to fly with this plane and catch all the targets! It was awesome, and I was just winning the damn game when someone knocked at my door.

"Coming!" I said without stopping the game.

I took the remote control again and waved it in the air. The plane turned around and…

"Open the fucking door, Ivashkov!"  
Rose!  
I immediately put the game on pause and opened the door.

"Rose! How can I help you?" I asked standing in the door frame.

"Uhm, I just decided what to do for the assignment and I need you help. Is there…is there someone in your room?"  
"Uhm, no" I said confused. "So, how can I help you?"  
"Aren't you going to let me in?" she asked. Damn…

My room was a mess. My dirty clothes were thrown around randomly. My games and movies were stiffed under the TV. There was old food on the table. Damn, I couldn't let her in.

"I'd rather talk here." I grinned at her, "So. What are you going to be?"  
"A journalist. And my job is to explore. And now I'm going to explore your room, if you like it or not" she said pushing me aside. Damn, she's strong.

I followed her into the room.

"Where is she?"  
"Where is who?"  
"The girl you're hiding in your room"  
"Uhm. I'm not hiding anyone."  
What the fuck?

"Right, like I believe you! Than why didn't you want to let me in?"  
"I don't know, Rose. Just look around. I'd like you to take pictures of my room and put them everywhere, okay?"  
"Don't tell me you wouldn't let me in because your room is a mess" she said raising her eyebrows.

"Uhm, yeah, pretty much."  
She started laughing. Okay…

"You idiot. You don't want to see my room…the only reason Christian's room doesn't look like a kennel is beacause he's a neat freak."  
I chuckled.

"Oh, I can picture him with a housekeeper dress…" I mumbled.

"And a broom" Rose added.

We laughed together at the idea of Christian the house keeper.

"Just imagine how he would start burning things if he gets angry"  
"Oh, I can see him, trying to wash a spot!…"  
"Yes, and it wouldn't come out, and he would just burn the whole place down!"  
"Yeah!"

She laughed. Damn, I love her voice.

"Okay" Rose mumbled, "Back on business. I need your help. So, each one of us has a supervisor, to guide us. My supervizor is Stan."  
"Fuck your life" I responded, matter-of-factly.

The dude hates her. And she hates him. She rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it. So, he told me to to an article for a magazine"  
"What kind of magazine?" I asked her sitting on the couch, where Rose joined me.

"For a women magazine. An article about…about someone…well, Stan said 'someone rich and handsome'. "  
Rich?  
Handsome?  
That's it! She's going to do an article about me!  
"You've come to the right person, Rose my dear"  
She rolled her eyes.

"I thought you'd say that. So, you agree to be my subject?"  
"Completley"  
"Cool. I'll be back in…ten minutes, with my questions for you?"  
"Sure, cool."

This is my lucky day! So Rose thinks I'm handsome, huh…

Well, she couldn't deny it even if she wanted to.

….

I heard a knock at the door and I knew it was Rose. That's why I didn't even bother to clean up. She had already seen the huge mess in my room.

"Come in"  
"Ready to become famous?" she asked with a smirk.

"Is the fish ready to swim?" I responded smart.

We were once again on the couch.

"Okay, so I'm going to ask you a few questions. All you have to do is answer honsetly, all right?"  
"Sure."

I poured myself a glass of bourbon.

"Okay…" Rose mumbled looking nervous, "first question: how does it feel to be Tatian's nephew?"  
"Well, it's quite nice, actually. I get a lot of benefits out of it"  
"Stop it, Adrian, you make it sound like you use your aunt to get stuff or something…"  
"That's what I do."  
"You idiot! You're not supposed to sound like some profiteer creep!"  
"Okay then, I like my aunt. She's a nice person. I enjoy having tea with her" I said accentuating every sillabal. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Let's skip this. What's your lifestyle?"  
That's an easy one.

"Well, I used to be a night owl, spending a lot of time in pubs and clubs. I used to drink a lot, smoke a lot, even take drugs from time to time. I think I've tried every inahalble substance."  
Rose narrowed her eyes at me. This wasn't what she wanted to hear. Too bad.

"But. Recently something came in my life…something…big."  
Like Christian would say, it starts with 'Ro' and ends with 'se'.

"And now I'm a more balanced person. I drink, sure, but I don't get wasted that often. And I smoke one or two cigarets a day."  
"Okay. You are a horrible person" Rose stated.

"Possible."  
"Next question. What are your hobbies? Just say partyes and women and I'm going to kill you"  
I chuckeled.

"I enjoy listening to music, hanging out with my friends…"  
"…what friends?"  
"…sometimes reading… I like travelling! I also like playing bowling. And I just love to spend time with my family!"  
"The last one's a lie"  
"Maybe. But you didn's seem to like the real me so far"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I mean you constantly rolled your eyes when I told you about my 'lifestyle'."  
"Well, yeah, it's really unhealthy!"  
"And since when do you care about my health?"  
"Since now"  
I looked at her face. Her eyes were sincere, her features sad. She really meant it…she, in a twisted way, cares about me!  
If I come to think of it, in the past few weeks we got pretty close. And she actually considers me a friend…

Hopefully, more than a friend.

"Okay, okay. So cut the part with 'I love spending time with my family'. Let's say 'it's nice spending time with my family once a year'"

She chuckled.

"Next question: what can you tell me about your love life?"  
I guess she saw my skeptical face, because she quickly added:  
"It's a magazine for girls! They love this kind of stuff. So please! I need a big grade. And to get a good grade, I need to look like a real journalist."  
"Whatever. Let's say I don't have a love life right now. The person I'm interested in isn't quite…how to put it…yeah, let's just say I'm single."  
"The person you're interested in? care to tell us who?"  
Really? That's a rethorical question I hope.

It's you Rose.

Yeah, I can't tell her that, she'll kill me.

"Uhm, sorry, that's private."  
"Oh. Okay. Uhm, is it Mia?"  
"What the hell, no! I broke up with her long ago!"  
"You were with her a few days ago!"  
"Whatever. Not anymore."  
Think, Rose! Who's the last person I kissed? Who did I sleep in the same bed with? Who do I keep dreaming about?

Yeah, it's not that hard! Come on, you can do it!  
"Thanks for the interview! I'll see you later?" she said and got up to leave.

Yeah, she didn't get it.

**That was it :D. I hope you liked it! **

**Please review.**

**By Ana (still in London).**


	11. Day 24

**A/N: Hello there people! **

**I really don't own VA. **

**Thanks to the lovely: misscullen1995, gopherluv, XxLiz17xX, cuteorama, MadameRozaBelikova, Selene, disha, RozaEspana1885, vampires4444, chocorose64, littlemiss-shadowkiss, SassYNoles (thanks for reviewing every chapter! I really appreciate), Prince's Mayflower, XkissedByADemonX, self-proclaimed-band-nerd, Rose, ShadowKissedGuardian21.**

**I just wanted to say…I don't think I'll bring Dimitri into this…I mean he'll make an appearance, but he won't cause trouble xD.**

**Enjoy:**

It was such a lovely morning. I'm not sure if people around had to go to classes or whatever, but I didn't have to go anywhere, so it was cool.

I woke up at some point, but I decided it was such a lovely morning!  
So I stood in bed.

Someone knocked at my door. It can't be Rose…I mean, even I am not that lucky.

I went to the door, without bothering to put anything on, so I was in underwear.

I hope it's Rose.

I opened the door. Of course it's not Rose. There was no one there actually.

But there was a package on the floor. A dossier.

"What the…"  
I enter back in my room opening it. The first paper was almost blank. The only things written on it were:

Student: Rose Hathaway

_Subject: integration in human world_

_Personal project: journalism_

_Supervisor: Alto Stan_

This is Rose's project? FUCK than it's about me!  
I turned the next page, just to find a shiny piece of paper with a huge picture of me on in. Wow, she really did her job. It looked exactly like one of those magazines for chicks.

Okay, let's see.

_R: How does it feel to be the queen's nephew? _

_Adrian Ivashkov: I don't want to brag or anything, but it's really nice. She's a lovely person, besides her status._

_R: Do you get any benefits out of being related to such an important person?  
Adrian Ivashkov: Kind of, I mean even if I don't want to, people treat me different._

_R: Can you tell me about your lifestyle?  
Adrian Ivashkov: I used to be a night owl. Party all the time and stuff. But now I'm a changed person. There's something about my view of the world that has changed and I've got a much healthier lifestyle._

Okay, when did I say all those stuff?

She completely read me, besides the thing about Tatiana, she's not nice at all, but I mean I really feel that! I don't always want to be treated different, but it happens.

Okay, let's see what else she wrote.

_R: What are your hobbies?  
Adrian: I enjoy listening to music, hanging out with my friends… Even though I don't usually show it, they mean a lot to me. I like travelling, and even I read a book from time to time_

_R: What's your favourite book?  
Adrian: Wuthering Heights for sure. _

_R: Thank you, Adrian. One last question: can you tell me about your love life?  
Adrian: All I can say is that I'm not available. Sorry, girls._

Then there was written 'Rose Hathaway'.

Did she…did she just say I'm not available? When did I say that? I only said that I'm single! What the fuck!  
I put on a shirt and a pair of trouser and ran out. I didn't stop running until I reached Christian's room. I knocked with my fist.

As I hoped, Rose opened the door.

"Hey, good morning Ad…"  
"What's this?"  
"What's what?"  
"This!" I said showing her the dossier.

"Oh, that's my article! I took a good grade on it, thank you! I just wanted to show it to you, so you'd know that you helped me."  
"When did I say anything about caring about my friends? And you didn't even ask me about books! And who said I'm not available?"  
She smiled at me and opened the door larger.

"Christian went to feed. Come in"  
This is weird. Why didn't she just roll her eyes and say 'cut the crap, Ivashkov, I'm not in the mood for your rambling' ? That's what she'd usually do.

I entered her and Christian's room (wow, that sounds so weird).

"So…" she started explaining as she sat on her mattress, "I knew about your favourite book. You've told me. I know you care about us, even though you never mention anything. And I know you are not available to any girl, because you are in love with me"  
I think my heart stopped for a second. My brain sure did. How does she even know that?  
And why does she talk about it like it's something common and not very interesting? Am I that unimportant?  
"So yeah…I decided to keep it as real as I could. Of course, besides the thing about Tatiana"  
"Yeah, she's not a nice person."  
"Yeah, I know."  
I stood there, looking at her, and damn, I could hear my heart beating. She only stopped for a second to say 'what a sunny weather! Oh, Adrian loves me. Look, there's a banana on the ground!', and than went on with another subject.

"Adrian." She said getting up.

"Yeah, that's my name."  
"I know that's your name, you idiot" she mumbled and I chuckled, "I just wanted to say that I made up my mind"  
"Huh?"  
She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sure if you remember this tiny detail, but we kissed. And I said that I need more time. And that I wasn't sure if I trusted you. Yeah, well, I trust you. And I like you. A lot. So…yeah. If the offer's still up…"  
Is she trying to say that she wants to be with me?  
"If it's not, it's cool, I mean I'll be broke to pieces, but hey, it's okay, after all I hurt you a bit too, so…yeah…but it would be really cool if,…you know…the offer was still up."  
She is absolutely trying to say that she wants to be with me.

"Well…it depends. What was the offer in the first place?" I said, trying to keep a straight face. I think I managed to, because Rose's face went blank.

I don't know how she can't hear my heart. I for sure can. I can hear my heart beating. I'm going nuts. Okay, I can't crack right now, I need to torture Rose first.

"The offer?"  
"Yeah, what was is?"  
"Well you wanted to be with me" she said looking a bit uncertain. Good.

"Oh I did?"  
"Yes, don't play with me now!" she said looking pretty pissed.

"I'm not playing! It's just that I can't remember…"

"Adrian!…"  
"What? I'm not a freaking computer! I forget stuff…"  
"Stop messing with me!"  
"Or what? What will you do?" I asked her in a teasing tone.

She threw me an angry look, and I don't know why, but I really don't know why, I took a lock of her hair and moved it behind her ear. She stood like a stone, looking at me with big eyes.

"What did you just do?"  
"What?"  
"You…you touched my hair."  
"Oh, so that's illegal now?"  
"No, it's just…unexpected."

"So you didn't know that I really enjoy touching you?"  
"EW pervert!"  
"Not just that way, Rose. I simply enjoy any kind of physical contact with you."  
"Oh, so you wouldn't mind if I punched you, right?"  
"I said physical contact, not physical combat."

"Oh, but I'd love to punch you right now" she mumbled narrowing her eyes.

"I'd rather go for something smoother." I responded.

"Like what?"  
"Like this." I said and took her hand, pulling her up. She was standing right in front of me, and I could feel her fast breathe on my neck.

I kept her right hand in mine, and with the other I moved another lock of her hair behind her ear.

"You are so beautiful.." I whispered, and I could feel her shiver.

That's it. She's mine now. The girl I love…she might be feeling something for me too.

I felt her hands on my chest. Victory.

She pushed me into the wall in a pretty aggressive way. Hmmmm...

Rose pinned me to the wall with her body, than pressed her lips on mine.

My mind went blank the next second.

She moved her delicious lips on mine, than pulled her tongue into my mouth, delighting every single part of me.

We kissed for a while, our bodies fully connected, her hands on my chest, mine on her hips.

The feeling I had inside when we were kissing…I can't describe.

Just happiness.

She broke the touch and starred at me.

"So…is the offer still up?"  
"No, I just did that to tease you" I said as ironical as I could

She stuck her tongue at me.

"You can't blame a girl for being insecure"  
"You are insecure? Rose, I've been waiting for you for quite a time. That reminds me, I owe Christian."  
"What do you owe Christian?"  
Shit.

The bet.

He won. The bastard won.

Should I tell her?  
Yes. I mean I want to be with Rose. SHE WANTS TO BE WITH ME!  
This is the happiest day of my life!  
Like I said, I want to be with her, and I want to be honest. So I'm going to start now.

"Yeah, we need to talk." I mumbled taking her to sit with me  
…

"You made a bet? About me?"

"Yeah…" I responded a bit insecure. Is she mad?  
"Oh I can't believe it!"  
"What?"  
"I just helped that idiot win!"  
I chuckled. Thank God she's not mad.

"Yeah, you kind of did."  
"I've got an idea" she said with a big, evil smile on her face.

Oh, this is going to be good.

….

When I entered the library, I expected to see Christian work his ass off for his project. But the bastard was lying on a couch, Lissa was feeding him grapes and Rose was rolling her eyes on a chair.

When she saw me approaching her face lightened. I could feel a shiver of happiness run down my spine.

Damn this. She's too good. Okay, acting on.

"Hey there, love birds"

"Hey, unimportant person" Christian said as he took another grape in his mouth. "What are you doing?"  
"Oh, just around. Rose, do you mind letting me sit?"  
"Get another chair, fucker. This one's taken."  
"Oh, but you can sit in my lap if you want to"  
"Here's the problem, smart ass, I don't want to" she responded in a bored tone and I had to restrain a chuckle.

"Hey, I thought you two got along or something" Christian said looking quite stressed. I can tell why, I mean the clock is ticking and there are going to be only six more days until the bet is over. And he has to wear a chicken suit if he doesn't get me with Rose.

What he doesn't know is that we already are together.

We just spent a long and very pleasuring time in my room together. We didn't go... there...but it was amazing. She's mind blowing.

Anyway, Rose decided she wanted to see Christian in the chicken suit. In the cafeteria. So why let him win?

So, we're going to be low profile for the next six days.

This is going to be hard.

But awesome.

I must be one of the luckiest persons on earth.

**That was it people xD.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Please review!  
So...yeah, sorry to disappoint you but...there are only two chapters left! **

**The next one and the last one.**

**I promise I'll update this week, but I'm not sure when (I've got two freaking exams this week!)**

**By Ana.**


	12. Day 29

**A/N: Hey there!  
I DON'T own Vampire Academy :D.**

**Thanks to: cuteorama, MadameRozaBelikova, sunayna4sho, gopherluv, vampires444, Shadowkissedguardian21, XxLiz17xX, machee, MrsSchmeisser, Selene, Prince's Mayflower, Hungergames-Chlerek-lover, Isabella Jiroux, littlemiss-shadowkiss, XKissedByADemon.**

**Your reviews are like chocolate: I just can't get enough xD**

**And you are really sweet!  
Enjoy:**

I took her in my arms and took her to the bed. I threw her unceremoniously on the creamy sheets, and sat on her warm body, without letting my height on her.

I kissed her neck, biting her ear lobe, and I felt a shiver trough my whole being when she moaned. There is nothing more pleasuring than Rose moaning.

Maybe her touch. Yeah, that's the winner. Touching Rose.

Preferable while being naked.

Of course, we weren't naked now, we were in Christian's room after all.

But we could at least have some fun while Flame Boy was having breakfast.

She started unbuttoning my shirt. Ahh, her hands…

She moved her beautiful fingers on my bare chest, her red, long nails providing me endless pleasure.

Yes, she does have red nails. How sexy is that?  
I stopped thinking in the moment she technically put her hands in my pockets. Both hands, in both of my pockets. Deep.

I couldn't restrain a growl, and enjoyed the way she kept moving her hands. Even trough clothes, she was magical.

She's more than entertaining. She's…

The first thing I knew was that Rose took her hands out of my pockets, than she pushed me off her. Only than I realized that someone was trying to open the door. Which was luckily locked.

"Rose, what the fuck?" I could hear Christian trough the door.

Fuck. Fuuuck! Why now?  
"Damn it." Rose mumbled, "Quick, in the bathroom"  
"What?"  
"Move!" she whispered.

"But if we just sit here around?"  
"You idiot, we are supposed not to stand each other!"  
"Oh. Right."  
"Get in the bathroom!" she said and pushed me in Christian's small bathroom.

I heard her run to the door and opened it.

"What took you so long? Were you fingering yourself or something?"  
"Shut up. I was in the bathroom"  
"Oh. Speaking of bathroom, I'm going to use it right now"  
Shit.

"YOU ARE NOT!" Rose said, her voice raising a few octaves. Very subtle.

"Why not?"  
"I, uhm….uhmmm…I am…well, there is an explanation"  
"I'm sure there is" Christian responded, and I could tell he was amused. Fuck off.

"Yeah, well, you don't want to know. But just…just don't use the bathroom."  
"Oh, but I do want to know! Come on, tell me, Rose. I'm very curious. Why can't I use the bathroom?"  
"Because I'm on my period, damn it! And I just left a…a used tampon in there."  
Good one, Rose.

"Ew, why would you do that?"  
"I simply forgot to throw it, since you were screaming at me trough the door!"  
"I guess. Well, go throw it away."  
"I, uhm, can't."  
"Why not? Come on, Rose, you're acting weird!"

Actually, she's more normal than I expected.

"The trash is fool, you full! I meant…the trash is full you fool! I don't want to put it up there…it would be weird"  
"Indeed, I don't want to see your used tampon. But, please, put it in the trash in the hall! I really need to use the bathroom!"  
"Go to the common one! I'm really not going to take my tampon, flutter it in front of your face, get out, flutter it in front of everyone else, than throw it."  
"I got your point!" Christian responded and I had to restrain a chuckle. He's pissed.

Or he'll be soon. Technically.

"Okay, than go use the common bathroom!" I heard Rose's voice trough the closed door. Damn, this bathroom is really small.

"Fine, I will!"

I heard a door closing (slamming, actually), and than I saw Rose's exasperated face.

"He just wouldn't leave!"  
"Cool story" I told her and she raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't a story. I am on my period. Look, there's the used tampon!" she said pointing behind me, and I screamed jumping in her arms.

"Ahhh! This place is minuscule! You are telling me that I spent a few minutes in the same minuscule area with your used tampon?"  
"Will you stop saying that word? It's getting weird."  
"It was weird from the beginning" I said following her out of the bathroom.

"I am a woman. You can't understand our pain" she said in a dramatic way, putting her hand on her chest.

"Oh, I can't. I can just stand by your side."  
"And do what?"  
"Take your breathe away with my engaging personality?"  
"Get a grip!"  
I laughed. So she's on her period. Uhh, that's creepy.

Wait a second. I'm a vampire. She's got blood between her legs. That's quite turning on.

Still creepy, because it's uncomfortable for her.

"Can I help you with anything?" I asked her, hoping I didn't hurt her when I threw her in the bed.

"No, just get out already, Christian will be back soon!"  
"Why do I feel like I'm some kind of secret affair, and Christian is your husband?"  
"I wouldn't marry that shrimp even if he gave me ten million dollars! Now get out!"  
I left the room chuckling. She is sure entertaining.

…

So there's one day left from our little bet.

And tomorrow I'm going to gloat about winning, than take Rose in my arms and thank Christian.

How cool is that?  
I just love my life right now. I mean I just got a letter from my mum suggesting a few girls for me to date. I had a lot of fun with Rose talking about them.

_* Flashback*_

"So, the first on the list is Maria Voda"  
"Oh, I know her!" Rose responded, "She's royal."  
"Of course she is."  
"Uhm, from what Lissa told me, she's been dating this Ozera guy for ages."  
"I know. My mum is simply too blind to get it."  
"Yeah, Lissa said they were more subtle between people, and they wouldn't brag about their relationship"  
"Next one: Cristina Roberta Vivien Corilla Badica"  
"Royal again"  
"My mum is very pretentious. But she'll be more than happy when she'll find out we're together"  
"How so?"  
"Well, you kick ass. You can protect me. Besides, you're really beautiful, and my father is an old perv. He'll like you"  
"Great."  
"Yes, and mum would love it even if I was with a llama, as long as I'm committed to someone"  
"I really like you family Adrian, honestly. I'm not ironic" she said, sarcasm pouring from her voice  
"I'm sure you aren't. The next one is…oh, Lissa Dragomir"  
"Christian would love this."  
"He would. Especially since I'd be capable of seducing Lissa"  
"Just…hold it there, okay?" she said, and she sounded a bit nervous. What the fuck?  
"I was kidding, Rose. I don't want anyone else than you."  
"You could have one of those blue bloods…"

"And do what with them? Die of boredom? Have many blue blooded kids?"

"I don't know! I was just saying…"  
She's insecure? She's stupid. Damn, I love her so much. Why can't she see it?  
"Do you want me to be with any of them?"  
"Of course not, you idiot! I lo…never mind. "  
"What was that?"

I must be going crazy, but I think she wanted to say she loves me. Is that possible?

"Never mind! I was just saying that I don't want you to be with the blue blooded chicks!"  
"Then drop the subject! I told you Rose, you're the most important! I don't want any of those girls. And trust me, we are just at the beginning of the list."  
She looked at me with smiling eyes. Good. I love it when she's happy. Especially if I'm the one that makes her happy. That part is the best.

Out of nowhere, Rose hugged me. I hugged her back. I kissed her head. She kissed my lips.

_*End of flashback*_

And from that, we ended up with me throwing her on the bed.

However, these past few days were half horrible half incredible.

Horrible because I couldn't spend enough time with Rose.

Incredible because I had some Rose in them.

But because we agreed to make Christian lose (wow, that's just mean, he helps me get the girl, the girl and I agree to fuck with his life making him socially-auto-destroy) we can't be together. We have to pretend to hate each other.

At least until tomorrow.

Yes, tomorrow, the day of freedom. At breakfast, I'm going to tell Christian that I'm not with Rose, and he lost the bet. He'll have to do his punishment at lunch.

I'm so evil.

But as long as Rose likes me as I am….

**That was it xD**

**Yeah, so I was half done with the chapter when I realized: do dhampirs have period? I'm still not sure, but I decided to go for it. You know, to give Adrian a reason to be sweet xD.**

**I hope you liked it!  
Next chapter: THE LAST CHAPTER –Day 30.**

**Please review!**

**By Ana.**


	13. Day 30

**A/N: The last chap is here :D.**

**Thanks to: goptherluv, sunayna4sho, Xxliz17xX, MadameRozaBelikova, RozaDimka, SassYnoles, MrsSchmeisser, Selene, chocorose64, Hungergames-Chlerek-lover.**

**Enjoy:**

Today is the big day.

No, I'm not getting married, though I hope the day I'll marry Rose will come too.

Today MY GIRLFRIEND and I are going to go public.

Of course, only after humiliating Christian in front of the whole academy.

….

Breakfast time. I entered the cafeteria and couldn't help but smile at Rose. She looked away.

Good, we have to keep this up until noon.

"Hey there" Christian mumbled, looking nervous. "Listen to me Ivashkov, I still have four hours to get you kiss the girl. Go and ask her out, now."  
"What? I though you said I shouldn't be so blunt?.."  
"It doesn't matter! We don't have time! This is your last chance!"  
"You mean your last chance" I said amused.

He really doesn't want to lose this. Too bad.

"Whatever, just go!"  
I sat near Rose.

"Good morning, beautiful!"

"Good morning, annoying!" she responded. Wow, she's either really good at acting, either I actually annoy her.

I think both.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked her looking at Christian, who gave me thumbs up.

"Nothing with you."  
"Aww, why not? Come on, I promise you'll enjoy yourself."  
"I bet. But sorry, no can do. I have other plans."  
"What other plans?"  
"Other plans!"  
If I wouldn't know, I'd say this is a real talk between the two of us.  
So I'm enjoying myself a lot.

I looked at Christian, who threw a small piece of paper at me.

I opened it. It read 'wait two hours and give her bluebells'. I wrote 'I only have a few hours; the bet ends at noon'. I threw it back.

"I know" he mumbled, and Rose looked at him.

"Wow, you actually lost it."  
"Shut up."

…

"Hey, Christian, I booked a suit for you!"  
"There's no party tonight…oh. A chicken suit?"  
"Indeed" I smirked.

"Fuck off. You didn't try enough!"  
"I promise you, I did my best. And if that wasn't enough…"

"You're a failure."  
"Possible. But you lost the bet."  
"I know."  
"So you have to…"  
"I know!"  
"And you will."  
"I will. See you at lunch."  
"Don't dress too much, you're going to get hot in that suit. I left it in your room"

"Fuck off. I'm always hot."  
"Of course you are, Christian. See you."  
"Fuck you."  
…

I sat near Rose at lunch.

"Ready?" I asked her and she nodded blushing.

"I'm so nervous!"

"At the thought of Christian only in his underwear in that suit?"  
"Of course, how did you realize? No, you moron, I'm just nervous. You know…about us."  
"Good nervous or bad nervous?"  
"Good"  
"Good."  
The door opened. A few people turned their heads at the noise, but not too many. But those who did…

Lissa gasped and put her hand at her mouth. Eddie fell of the chair. Jesse Zelkos laughed like a psycho, attracting more looks. Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at the opened door.

There was a huge, yellow, puffy, plump chicken. It had short, orange legs and claws, and two big yellow wings.

It was like a bomb exploding: everyone started laughing when they realized it was Christian in the suit. Rose had tears in her eyes, and she was leaning on me. I was right when I chose that suit!

Damn it, he looks so stupid!  
He entered the room, without looking at anyone and sat near Lissa grumpy.

"What on earth are you doing?" she asked incredulously.

"I lost a bet."  
"What bet?"  
"I made a bet with Adrian. That I could get him with Rose."  
Rose didn't bother to look surprised, and I didn't bother to hide my smirk. Lissa frowned at us.

"And you didn't succeed?"

"As you can see. Anyway, if until now everyone was ignoring me, now they for sure notice me" he said with a smirk and I barked a laugh. That's true.

"Christian, thank you" Rose said with a large smile.

"For what?"  
"For helping Adrian with me. That's really nice of you."  
"I'm surprised you're not mad, but sure, it's not like it worked anyway."  
"Oh, but it worked" Rose said, her smile growing larger by the moment and Christian blinked.

"What?"  
"I'm in love with Adrian' she said, and both Christian and I chocked.

"What?" we said at the same time.

Rose turned to me.

"You really though I'd be with you if I didn't love you back?"

I really didn't care about anything in the world right than. Anything but Rose. She loves me.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her full on the lips. She responded me immediately, and put her hands around my neck. Her chest was pressed on mine, raising the hair on my hands. We kept kissing, and I enjoyed every moment of it.

I broke the kiss and smiled at her. It was like I was a fountain of happiness. Because she poured her love into me. Damn, I'm so cheesy. I can't help it.

"Wait, so you're together?" Christian looked horrified at us.

"Starting now, we are." Rose responded, her arms still around my neck.

"So I won?" Christian said with a large smile. Of course that's all he cares about.

"Technically, no. You were supposed to get us together until five minutes ago"

He growled.

"You planned this, didn't you?"  
"Rose did actually."  
"Damn you" he narrowed his eyes at us.

"Yaaaaay!" Lissa exclaimed, hugging both of us, "You're together! I'm so happy for you!"  
"Thank you" Rose laughed and hugged her friend back

"Than I can take this damn suit off!" Christian exclaimed, than blushed. "If I think about it, I'd rather not."  
"You're naked?" Rose asked with a mortified face.

"Of course not, I've got underwear!"  
"Ewww!"  
"What do you want? I'm hot in this yellow shit."

"You're always hot" Lissa said and kissed his cheek, as well as she could, considering that he had a puffy ball around his head.

I laughed and hugged Rose closer. She nuzzled my neck.

"You're my boyfriend now."  
"I know. And you're my girlfriend."  
"You're one lucky bastard."  
"Hell, I am" I chuckled and kissed her head. "So you love me."

"No, I was just kidding."  
"I love you too, you know. A lot."  
"I know."

…

This last month rocked. I actually have friends, real friends, and I got the girl. Rose keeps bothering me about going to college, but I think it's a loss of time. Why go there when I could spend time with her?  
"Because I'm going to college in a few months too you'd join me."  
"What? You're going to college?"  
"Yes, how else am I supposed to watch over you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
What on earth is she talking about?  
"I already signed you up for college, and you were accepted. And I signed up too, because I'm going to be your guardian, so I need an excuse.

She's so damn clever. Player. But really now, I don't think there's anyone else that could ever get me to go to school. Anyone but her.

"And Lissa is coming too. So is Christian."  
"Wait, talking about Lissa, weren't you supposed to be her guardian?"  
"And let her kick me out of her room when she wants to have sex with Christian? Yeah, I'd rather leave that job to someone else. We'll be friends, not employer and employee."  
"Good idea" I agreed , thinking about Rose's face when Lissa would kick her out.

Priceless.

Anyway, things look fine. I'm going to have a new adventure at college (yaaaay. Notice the sarcasm), Rose is my beautiful girlfriend, and I'm not going to get rid of Christian.

Not that I actually want to.

"So, want to give me a good reason to go to college?"  
"Isn't my wonderful presence a good reason?" Rose responded with a playful smile.

"I was thinking about something more…concrete." I said, and she got the hint in my voice.  
"I can think about a few things"

"See you in ten in my room?"  
She winked and left.

**The end**

**That was it! **

**I really hope you liked it! **

**I leave the rest to YOUR imagination xD. **

**Please REVIEW even though it's the last chap :D. **

**Special thanks to my reviewers, who read this from top to bottom. Virtual hug!**

**P.S. I don't think I'll be writing any other VA fic. Maybe after Last Sacrifice appears in Romania, but I'm not sure…  
By Ana.**


End file.
